


Breathing Together

by sakkv19



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakkv19/pseuds/sakkv19
Summary: The world where each person’s emotions matters. A loss of a patient is painful, Holding a family’s legacy and expectation is hard and Mending the broken pieces of their soul is unbearable. But they do it together. Sometimes it was hard to breathe for them, but they breathe together. They survive the unfair universe together.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Breathe Together  
Chapter 1

A surgeon’s life is filled with remorse over losing a patient, a joy over giving a life and achievement in medicine. Konoha Hospital known for creating miracles and history in medicine. A place where patients comes to the doctors symbolising them as God’s with their problems and doctors, especially Surgeons, without giving any false hope, try their best to save a life. 

A day at Konoha Hospital filled in silence as the nurses are slowly chatting away, the patients taking slow breaths, the doctors closing their eyes trying to hear the heartbeats. It was really a slow-slow day. 

“Doctor Haruno report to OR2” The announcement everybody heard. 

There comes running a five-foot-nothing girl with white court and a telescope hanging around the neck, a messy bun and dark blue scrubs. 

“Dr, Haruno, a Patient bleeding profusely from the abdomen in OR2. We gave him morphing and an epidural. Your intern has to crack his chest.” The Junior Resident worriedly told her.

Dr. Haruno froze in the air and moved around with widened eyes. “My intern did what? With whose authority? Who is running the goddamn ER, I need to know now.” She sighed and quickly ran towards the OR2 angrily. 

The Junior Resident cursed, “Dammit! I’m not going lose my job over Dr. Ino here.” and she ran to attend the next trauma coming in.

Sakura scrubbed her hands in the water and saw her lousy intern trying to control the bleeding. She escalated inside angrily and shouted, “What the hell did you do to my patient?” 

“Dr. Haruno, the patient was coding I needed to crack..” the intern hesitated while shivering over seeing the amount of blood. 

“Get away from my patient. Scalpel.” said Haruno angrily with teeth clattering.

After few hours of surgery, Sakura and her intern came outside the OR. Sakura looked towards her intern who already standing with his eyes on the ground. Sakura’s features softened a little thinking that it was her intern’s first loss.

She patted his back and the intern looked into Sakura’s eyes filled with water and as if he’s going to break down right now.

“Did.. I .. was it my fault?” the heartbroken intern asked.

“No it was not your fault. The patient was far long gone. There’s nothing we could have done.” She sympathises with her intern giving him comforted words. 

“He.. came with his wife. I can go inform them.” he told her trying to hold back his tears.

Sakura sighed. “No, not in this condition. I’ll inform them. Go!” The intern took a leap towards the bathroom with heavy heart.  
Sakura Haruno moved towards the waiting room with heavy footsteps and clenching her fists. She looked for the family in the waiting area and called out. She saw a wife, a worried one who wanting a good news and then she was a little boy, most probably the man’s child.  
He is going to fatherless for the rest of his life. I couldn’t save him. He is going to remember this day and my face for the rest of his life, Sakura Haruno thought. 

She moved towards the mother and child. He mother stepped up with hopeful eyes and the child clutching his mother’s clothes. Sakura Haruno for the third time in her life shook her head and made a disheartening face towards the family. 

“I’m sorry. We did everything we could. But the Damage was too much. I’m sorry.” whispered Sakura to the family as the mother mourned her husband and the child cried silent tears.  
Sakura gestured a nurse to stay with the family and she fastened her steps outside the hospital for fresh air as if she’s suffocating.

She ran outside and quickly disheveled her court on the ground and beating her hands on her chest to breathe. She was suffocating and trying hard to breathe, panting hard. A second later, she was shivering with rage for herself. This was the third time that she lost a patient. Her eyes was filled with water and she screamed out loud. She sat on her knees and cried her heart out for her patient.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” she whispered. Nobody could tell if she was whispering to herself or to her patient. 

Her condition was disheartening to look at with dark circles under her eyes. She looked thin and pale with no emotions on her face. She roamed around the patient wards slowly when somebody grabbed her arm.

“Sakura.” It was her best friend, Ino who looked sympathetically towards her.  
“I heard. I’m sorry.” said Ino who cupped her face.  
“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m going home.” Replied Sakura. She left hastily and she entered into her car. She threw punches over the steering wheel and sighed frustratedly. She resume to go home. Outside the hospital, Ino looked worried about her friend. She pulled her phone, “Hey, Sakura lost a patient today. I’m going to be late at night. I need you to check on her. Thanks.” She sighed. She went to the now chaotic ER again.

At, 11:45 PM. Sakura reached her house and saw some people sat on the stairs. She sighed and thought, “Ino. Why?” She rolled her eyes and got her groceries out of the car to go inside the house without interacting with anybody.

There were two guys who sat on Sakura’s doorsteps waited for her. They got up from their seats and grazed at Sakura’s face which was filled with remorse and irritation.

“Sakura, how was your day? Let me carry that for you.” one of the guy moved to help her but she glared at him and told him to back off.

“Naruto idiot! Leave her alone for a sec.” said the other guy who just stared at Sakura with Blank face.

“Thank you Sasuke. Now you people can go and tell Ino to fuck off.” moved towards to open the door with the keys. 

“We’re going anywhere. We’re here for you. Why do you always push us away at hard times, Sakura?” asked Naruto. His eyes was filled with a little anger and concerned. Sasuke just sighed because he knew where the conversation is going to take turn to. 

Sakura froze and turned around agitatedly. She shouted, “I need nobody. You can never understand. So go, just go.” 

Sasuke had enough of Sakura’s ranting rage so he took things in his hands. 

“Make us understand. We’re trying here, Sakura. Just let us be there for you as you were for us.” he whispered looking straight into her eyes with intensity.

That’s where she started to shiver and everything she was suppressing was coming back like a train in her mind. She started shaking and she choked up before she could fight more. Sauske’s eyes softened a bit and he took the things from her hands and Naruto pulled her into his a comforting hug. 

“It’s okay! You did everything you could, Sakura. You did. You’re no God.” consoled Naruto while pampering her hair.

Sakura just stood their frozen in Naruto’s warm embrace as she again lost a piece of her soul. 

Nobody spoke anything. They just drank their hot chocolate cuddled in blankets in silence. The trio shared a couch where Sakura was in the middle leaned her head towards Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto looked down at her puffy and red eyes tired and exhausted. He slowly kissed her hair to comfort her. Sasuke sat on the other side glanced at Sakura. He knew how hard it was for Sakura to cope up with a patient’s loss. In the past years, Sakura helped him overcoming hardships. So it was his turn to be there for her even if she pushed him away.

After hours later, Sakura realised that they had fallen asleep on the couch. She softly smiled at her boys instincts. She was grateful that she have people to pull her back up. She slowly untangled her legs from Naruto’s and tucked the blanket on him. She gazed towards Sasuke stoic as always slept firmly. She chuckled. Sasuke wasn’t asleep after all he opened his eyes.

“Hey, go back to sleep.” whispered Sakura her eyes softened.  
“You’re awake?” asked Sasuke fully understanding the surroundings.  
“I have to go back at hospital at 5.” she said pulling the blanket on Sasuke.  
Sasuke grabbed her wrist and indicated to sit beside him. Sakura pulled back her hand and squeezed Sauske’s arm as appreciation.

“You need rest.” said Sauske yawning over and finally looked at her eyes. Her eyes dark circles and her emotionless eyes which creeps him.

“I had my rest. You guys need sleep. Tomorrow’s office, right? You can sleep on my bed. But shift Naruto a little so that he can sleep comfortably.” She instructed him trying to escape his eyes.

He knows that she will not going to listen to him. And he was too detached to say anything else. Sauske leaned towards her face and kissed her on the cheek slowly and softly. Sakura smiled softly. She knew he was not good with words but with actions. Sasuke still leaned on her cheek hearing her heart beat. 

“Naruto and I will always be here, Sakura. You don’t have mourn alone. We’ll mourn with you.” whispered Sauske in her ear with his hot breathe.

Sakura’s eyes watered again thinking what did she had done to deserve these kind people in let life. She nodded and whispered, “I know.”  
Sasuke backed off slowly and got up from the couch. Sakura smiled and went towards the bathroom. Sauske smirked at Naruto antics, he shifted Naruto’s legs on the couch and Sauske went into Sakura’s room to sleep peacefully. 

Sakura got ready for the hospital. She was feeling much better after mourning with her friends and showering. She made the breakfast for her boys and stick the note on the fridge, “Go home fellows! You stink. Breakfast in the fridge. Return my duplicate keys STAT.” She laughed to herself. For the last time she looked over Naruto dozing off with drool all over. She pampered his hair and uttered a soft thank you. She entered into her room and saw her boyfriend sleeping on her bed. Sakura sat beside the bed and kissed his forehead and whispered a thank you and left.


	2. Shame

“Shame” 

“Shit! Naruto, if I’m going to be late again because of you, you’re fired then.” Sauske practically hissed at his blond friend who was driving to the Uchiha Corporation. Naruto yawned again and drank some of his coffee.

“We all know you don’t have the power to fire me and you’ll not.” Naruto grinned at his stoic friend who flared his nostrils at him.

“And why can’t I fire you? I’m the CEO, you idiot.” smirked Sauske. Naruto honked the horn again as they were stuck on a busy street.

“Guess I’ll have to talk to Itachi then.” Naruto devilishly smirked at Sasuke. His friend sighed and thought how dumb Naruto to tell on him to his Elder Brother. They reached office with coffee in their hands and briefcase in the other. Both the friends walked in side by side as equals in Black coat and white shirt like professionals.

Naruto waved his goodbye and headed to his department. Sauske entered into the lift and reached at 45th Floor in his building. When he walked into the room all people stood up and bowed at him, greeted him, he respectfully returned the gesture. He went to his secretary’s desk, Karin. Karin who was busy on scheduling a meeting on the phone. She signalled him to wait until the phone conversation finished. 

Sometimes Sauske thought if he has spoiled his assistant too much by being lenient but brushed his thoughts away as without her his meetings and office life would be a disaster. He glared at her and showed her his watch to finish fast. Karin smirked at Sauske and cut the call finally. 

“Good Morning, Sir. How may I help you?” She grinned at him.  
“You took too long. I need my schedule.” stoically he asked.  
“Already on your table, Sir. I have scheduled lunch meeting with Mr. Uchiha this afternoon.” smirking to herself she always outsmarted her boss.  
“Itachi is in Konoha? That’s rare.” He closed in eyes and thought what business would his brother have in the town.  
“And a coffee DECAF will be coming right away.” she teased him.  
He rolled his eyes and collected all the files from the desk headed towards his office. “It’s going to be a long morning.” He sighed tiredly. 

Everybody knows in Uchiha Corporations that Naruto Uzumaki was Sauske’s bestfriend and they knew that he was the leading Manager of the shareholder of the company which collaborated atleast ten years, Uzumaki Limited.  
“Okay People, let’s work together on this upcoming project peacefully. I don’t want any dirty games and politics in my department. Are we clear?” Naruto in authority spoke like a true leader. 

“Yes, Sir.” the other shareholders in unison spoke.  
“Meeting dismissed.” Naruto stood up and went to his office and sat on his chair. He stretched his legs and neck and sighed. 

“Somebody is tired huh?” a lady in a honey voice spoke entering into his office. Naruto had his eyes closed but he knew the voice which can make his nerves calm.He smiled and opened his eyes to see his girlfriend infront of him. He got up and hugged her. 

“Thank you for coming to see me.” said Naruto while hugging the girl and inhaled her hair’s aroma.

“Well, I was in town I thought I would bring you lunch and then we can talk.” said the lady sweetly hugged Naruto back. 

Naruto withdrew his girlfriend from his embrace and frowned. “You brought me lunch does your father knows?” he questioned with appreciation for lunch as they started to settle down on the table.  
“Nope. I sneaked out, Naruto. I’m Hinata Hyuga. I have ways.” Hinata giggled at Naruto with twinkle in her eyes while pouring Ramen noddles for him.  
Naruto frowned and looked Hinata, “Hinata, I love you and I want to move in with you. This long distance relationship is not working for me anymore. I miss you. We need to talk to your father soon. I can’t do this anymore.” He sighed but sympathies with his girlfriend.

Hinata gazed hard at Naruto and told him firmly. “I miss you too. I do want to live with you too. But you know my father, I just need some time to figure things out.” She stuttered and entwined their hands.  
“Fine. But Hinata this is last chance I’m giving you or I’ll go straight up to your father. It’s been three damn years.” sighed Naruto while squeezing Hinata’s hands. “I know. I’m sorry. I’ll do my best.” whispered Hinata. 

“All Clear. Charge to 200 again.” Shouted Ino who looked hard at monitor for a heartbeat. She wasn’t relieved until she was a real heartbeat then sighed. She gave the paddles away to the nurse and updated the patient’s chart. “Somebody Page Cardio.” Ino mentioned to the doctors present.  
“Keep me updated on this patient.” She strictly announced. She came out of the ward and cleaned her sweat with the tissue. She looked around the hospital to see many patients someone been bleeding from neck or somebody is paralysed. She was tired and she wanted to get out of there. 

“Dr. Ino, Room 1 Patient is coding.” the resident informed her quickly. Ino stomped her foot on the ground and pulled her hair frustratedly “Dammit” She quickly ran to the Room 1 again to save a life. 

“Can you just give me my chart back so that I can leave I have post ups and patients to save.” Sakura glared at the doctor who sat infront of her comfortably it irked her.

“I can do that. If you tell me how you’re feeling?” The doctor in very professional manner flipped Sakura’s chart again.

“I told you, I’m fine.” this time Sakura clenched her teeth and fists. 

“Then tell me Dr. Haruno why are you here exactly then?” the doctor diverted her full attention to her Sakura now.

Sakura froze and tried to comeback with a reply but silence. She glared towards her therapist who was assigned to her by strict orders from Chief Tsunade. 

“Fine. What do you wanna know? Ask away.” she finally gave in.  
“Sakura, I just want you to tell me how you’re feeling?” she repeated her previous words.  
Sakura got frustrated and yelled, “I don’t know.!”  
Her therapist smiled, “Good.”  
Sakura got confused and asked, “ how’s that good?”  
“Because you told me the truth.”  
“Ugh! This isn’t working anymore. I’m leaving.” She proceed to leave.  
“Before you leave for home, meet me and name that feeling and tell me what you’re feeling.” she smiled at Sakura.  
Sakura listened and rolled her eyes and left the room to check on her patients and her idiot interns.

“She’s is an idiot, Sai. I can’t believe, Chief is really making me take shitty sessions. She’s wasting my time.” frustrated Sakura took a sip from her glass.  
“You’re not on call, are you?” Asked Sai took her whiskey drink from her hand.  
Sakura made a face and snatched her drink back. “No I’m not! I would never put my patient’s life in danger and lose my career. Duh!” She rolled her eyes and drank her drink in one-go. “Make me one more.”  
“Haruno, I have a job here and I can’t drop you at home. So give me your keys now!” Sai faked smiled at her and shook his head.  
“Ughh! Fine.” She gave him her car keys.  
“I already called up your boyfriend to pick you up.” said Sai. He grinned and left to pour another customer’s glass.  
Sakura beat her hands on the table. “Asshole”  
She continued to drink till she lost in her thoughts. 

The gate’s bell rang and entered Sauske Uchiha tired and grumpy. His eyes scanned for drunkard Sakura. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw only few people were in the bar and approached her. 

“Hi” Sakura full-fledged turned around and grinned.  
“Heyy” She signalled him to sit beside her. “Sai, One Ballantine on the rocks please!” she ordered a drink for Sauske as always what he likes.  
“So how was your day?” asked Sakura while questioning his tried attitude.  
“Itachi” he grumbled and ‘hn’  
“Great. I hate your brother.” she said without even thinking.  
He just concentrated drinking and just listening to her. Sakura waited for a reply and looked at him. He was tired and exhausted with work. The last time he took vacation was years ago. She took his hand in hers and gave him ‘I know’ look. He nodded to return the gesture.  
It was 4:30 a.m. the bar was closed but Sakura was still drinking and Sasuke was still just listening to her rambling her problems.  
“Guys, you need to leave right now. Before I call the security.” shouted Sai.  
Sauske looked at the door and waited for Ino to pick up Sakura. He rolled his eyes finally giving up and took Sakura with him inside his car. He safely pulled the belt around her and covered her with his jacket.

Sasuke knew Sakura understood him very well atleast his situation. Being brought up from a legacy is a real burden. Sasuke knows it. He had to sacrifice too much to please his family. His father was not an easy man. His mother loved both of them dearly. But Competition and Comparison between two siblings doesn’t fit really well so it broke them. Sasuke came out of his thoughts and gazed at Sakura.

“Ino’s or Naruto’s?” Asked Sasuke. It’s been two years of their relationship and he knew he should take her his home but he wasn’t comfortable enough to take Sakura in drunk state at his house. Sakura grumbled and told him “Hospital” Sasuke suddenly looked and said no.  
“I’m not going to operate Sasuke. I need to talk to my therapist for once. I know her answer now.” Sauske looked puzzled but took her to the hospital. He wasn’t going to let her go alone he went with her to her therapist’s room. He didn’t even knew she had a therapist. He could totally understand calculating bad history of Sakura with her messed up family and relationships.

Sakura opened the door to see her therapist drinking herbal tea. She was shocked to see Sakura at this hour. Sakura looked furious and stumbled on her step until Sauske caught her. 

“Shame.” Whispered Sakura to her Therapist.  
“What?” Confused therapist and Sauske.  
“I’m felt Shame today. That’s your answer.” Sakura shouted. Sauske surprisingly looked at Sakura, he never knew Sakura felt more than just feeling sad. 

“And why shame?” asked her therapist.  
Sakura choked up but answered, “Because even after I have so much success in medicine, I made a wife, a widow and a child, fatherless. I’m ashamed that I couldn’t help myself to look into that child’s eyes.” she cried. Sauske’s hold on Sakura tightened. He never knew how deep Sakura’s scar was. 

“Good. You named it. You named your emotion. It’s a start. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.” The therapist took her leave from the room. 

Sakura sighed and left the hospital building while Sasuke froze their on the ground. He was feeling a surge of emotions while seeing Sakura trying to cope up with her inner demons by herself. Here, he pitied himself for the situation in his life but nonetheless he learned something new today. He’s going to confront his feelings straight with himself from now on.


	3. Anger

Anger

“Mommy.. are you ok?” asked a little blond boy with watered eyes reflecting red colour. He took another step towards the red liquid and saw his mother lying on the floor red colour flowing from her abdomen and neck. He always thought he liked the colour red because every anniversary his parents had, his father would gift his mother a bouquet of red roses. His father used to tell him that red roses are filled with love and joy. But today, he felt that red roses is filled with remorse and death. The little kid took a step towards his half-way unconscious mother. 

“Mommy I’m scared.” He reached out to his mother but silence. He sat beside her pale and covered in red body and touched her to feel some kind of connection but he couldn’t reach into her eyes. He glanced at the other side of the room and saw his father’s face disguise in red with no soul in his eyes. He heard his mother panting and shivering. The little kid cried over her wounds and tried to shift the focus of his mother onto him.  
“Mom, look at me. Tell me what to do. I’m scared. I don’t want you to die. Please.” cried the little boy.  
“Nar.. Naruto.. my baby boy..!” urged his mother smiling through the painful wounds. He looked at her with terrified eyes which reflected the fear of so much red colour. His mother groaned and saw her husband lying dead. She cannot leave her sweet-innocent boy in this world, Orphan. She needs to live for him. She tried to get up with severe injuries and screamed but determined to hold onto life for him, her son.  
Little Naruto moved forward to help his mother in anyway possible.   
“Naruto, mommy will be fine. (She cupped his face) Mom needs you to bring her the phone. Can you do that for me, baby?” smiled through the pain.   
“What.. what if they are still here? I’m scared of the monsters in the dark mommy.”cried little Naruto to his mother the tears he was holding back.   
His mother smiled and pulled him close to whisper something.  
“You remember when you.. couldn’t sleep at night bcoz of the monsters under your bed? Naruto, the monsters are just in our head.. they are.. not real.. they will go away if you just close your eyes and imagine the light.” The mother coughed some blood into her hands.   
“I need.. you to..be brave today! I want you to follow the light.” for the last time with her whole energy she pulled her son into embrace and cried. “I love you, baby. I know you can do this. Just follow the light.” His mother whispered in his ear. 

Follow the light.  
Roses   
Petals   
Monsters   
Dad   
Mom   
Red   
Red   
Red 

“Naruto!” 

He opened his eyes when he heard somebody screaming his name. He took in his surroundings and saw Karin standing on the gate of his office. It was nightmare again Dammit, he thought. He calmed himself and saw the time, it almost 7 in the evening. How many hours has he been sleeping in his office?

“Naruto” yelled Karin frustratedly again. “Are you deaf? I have been calling you for the sixth time. You had a meeting with Hyuga Association at 5pm but you missed it.” glanced Karin at Naruto’s expression. She was enjoying this.  
He stumbled on his chair and came to his senses. “What? Why didnt Helda woke me up? What are you doing here? Shit! I need to apologise to that ass Neji again.” he murmured the last part to himself.

Karin knew this would happen when Helda went missing. “Helda got sick so she took leave and told him to wake you up but you were tired from the meeting so I thought..” before Karin could finish the sentence Naruto interrupted her. 

“You thought? (He shouted) why did you think?” He came closer to her glaring his eyes into her with some changed expressions, Rage. “Your job is to serve us, serve me. You teeny-tiny brain sized like a peanut couldn’t even register one thing clearly Helda told you.” Naruto was angry. Karin took a step back terrified with his eyes and tone. “I’m sorry but..” she cried   
He pointed a finger on her brain and pushed her head. “You think you’re Sauske’s secretary so you are equal to us?” He was shivering with anger now.   
“You know, You are nothing, Karin. You’re just a tool for the company. So..” he was going to continue when somebody shouted at him. 

“That’s enough.” shouted Sauske filled with rage but calm. He looked at his best-friend’s condition. Naruto was clearly not in his senses and he was losing his shit again. He was sweating like a pig and shaking like anything. Sasuke looked around the office and glared at people to get them back to work. 

Sauske approached the couple and glanced at Karin with understanding eyes telling her to leave. Karin looked back at Sauske holding her dignity or what’s left of her and glared at Naruto for the last time to left early from office. 

Sauske grabbed Naruto’s arm and pushed him inside his office while closing the door. He turned and yelled at his friend. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” questioned a very confused and angry Sauske trying to make an eye contact. 

Naruto sat on his couch and grabbed his head in his hands. “What.. why did I?” He was shocked and surprised at his own behaviour. Naruto was the jolly and happy one always. He was always kind and nice to his staff. The staff loved him and respected Naruto. He respected Karin a lot for the hard work she has done for this company for many years how can he insult her like that? He was guilty and trying to hold himself back from throwing some punches.

“Naruto, that was my secretary you were talking to. She had been with us from day one. I’m warning you. Whatever the shit is going on with you, pull yourself together or I’m going to have to fire you, asshole.” shouted Sasuke at his friend. The last thing Sauske wants from Naruto is disrupting his office atmosphere. Not when Itachi was keeping a close eye on Sauske as if he is going to drop a bomb.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with guilty and blood-red eyes. Then he realised that was rage. Naruto clearly stopped taking his meds for anger management as he stopped going to the therapy group as well. 

“Naruto, take the day off and I’ll take care of the Hyuga Association. Go home and Get your appointment with Dr. Tsunade.” Sauske wasn’t a jerk. He was an emotionless fool but when it comes to Naruto, Sasuke loses his shit. He doesn’t show it many times but he noticed how Naruto always try to keep normalcy in his behaviour. Naruto sighed and glanced lastly at Sauske before leaving. 

“Don’t tell Hinata or Sakura. I’ll deal with this. Tell Karin, I’m sorry.” muttering this he left the office.

Sauske shook his head for another migraine. He had enough things already on his plate now that Naruto was down he is the sole in charge of this company. That’s a lot of burden and others have their bags full too, so he couldn’t possibly share this with anybody. At the end of the day, We all need to deal with the baggages we carry, ourselves.

“Dr Haruno, May I come in?” asked a black-haired lousy guy who was an resident.   
Sakura looked up from her chart and indicated him to sit then went back to study again. The resident entered and silently sat on the chair faced Sakura. It was two damn minutes no one said a word. Sakura got irritated.

“What do you want, Dr. Kenji?” asked Sakura finally giving up on silence.   
Kenji looked up at his teacher and hesitatingly smiled. “Mam, there’s a healthy liver available. It’s an eighteen-year boy brain dead who is a match..” 

“And?” curiously asked by Sakura.  
“I tried and asked the parents for the consent to donate organs but they did not consented.” He stammered.  
“So?” she glared at him.  
“So maybe I thought you should talk them into..” before he could finish.  
“Into donating their loving son’s body organs who died just hours ago and disrupt their feelings again?” she clenched her teeth.  
Kenji looked ashamed but again gazed hard at Sakura with hopeful eyes.  
“Mam please.”  
“No”  
“But it’s a match”   
“Dr. Kenji, I said no. You’re dismissed.” She yelled.   
“It’s a match for Captain Kakashi.” Then Sakura instantly looked up from her chart and froze in the air.   
“The patient’s liver is perfectly healthy and they’re going to be wasted. You need to talk to them.” said Kenji finally.  
Sakura took a deep breathe and consider all the things first. Kakashi was Sakura’s school teacher. When Sakura was struggling from a phase in her life, Kakashi pulled her through. He was one of the important person in her life so Sakura cannot let him die. She knew she has to go through a very painful conversation with those parents who just lost their baby boy. She knew the pain, the agonising pain when you lose a child, when you cannot hear their heartbeat again.

“I’ll talk to them. Make them as comfortable as you can. Prep an OR, ready to scrub in your first liver transplant.” she replied and hurriedly left the room.

Sakura reached in her therapist’s office and paced around for a bit. She took Sakura by surprise and asked.  
“Dr. Haruno, Are you feeling okay?”   
“No.. I’m going crazy. I’m feeling something I can’t explain.” Sakura paced around taking in heavy breaths.  
“Okay! Sakura look at me.” Sakura stopped and faced her doctor.   
“Now tell me what is the reason behind what you’re feeling?” asked Doctor calmly.  
Sakura took a deep breathe and gulped. She knew she needed to be alright to be in that OR where her mentor’s life is in her hands.   
“I..I.. I had a baby.” she finally uttered those impossible words in the thin air.   
The therapist now more attentively listened to this new information Sakura presented. 

“I was a teenager when I had him. I was ready to accept the consequences I told myself that I can do this that I’m ready for this adventure with this tiny life inside me (she spoke through her tears)when I held him, it was like a dream come true. I didn’t cared about anything in the world. I was (looked at her doctor) happy. But..” Her doctor passed her some tissues and gazed understandably at her to continue. Sakura was feeing overwhelm. 

“It lasted for only 45 minutes.. I was happy for 45 minutes.. those eyes, ears and his face, (smiled through tears) I couldn’t let go of his tiny hands (watered eyes) I couldn’t .. but when the time came to .. let him go.. It was this excruciating pain that I felt (Sakura cried) now I’m in this situation again where I’m asking from another parent to give away his child’s body organs for my selfish need so that my mentor could live? Why this universe is so fucked up at times?” Sakura choked up at her tears.

The therapist had tears in her eyes for the first time. She knew that Sakura had a dark past but didn’t knew she held up this much from everybody. She came so far in her life she wanders. 

“Sakura, you’re anything but selfish. You need to give a chance to someone to be there for you. See? How far you have come? My child, you’re a selfless soul who needs mending. Can you name your emotion, Sakura?” Asked Doctor. 

“Anger.” Sakura finally took a breathe and looked up at the ceiling to control her tears.  
“You’re angry at yourself for being selfish. That was not your fault. Your child’s death was not your fault. You became a mom that day. You did not inflict any pain on your child, Sakura. Stop being angry at yourself.” Sakura suddenly solved another mystery emotion of her life today. She will always feel angry at herself for not able to take away her child’s pain. Sakura cleared her tears when her pager buzzed. She got up to leave but stopped at her heels and said.

“I used to believe in God, but now it’s like the universe is empty and God has really left the place with darkness.” with that line she didn’t looked back and moved towards to talk to those parents.


	4. Warmth

Warmth

Konoha Hospital: 10AM

“Dr. Ino, I heard about the case in the ER yesterday.” an authoritative voice spoke while glaring daggers at Ino who clenched her fists together looked down at the floor. 

“Yes, Chief.” answered Ino fearfully.  
“How dare you let an intern do a procedure that should be done by you. You were the incharge there. The patient died because of the complication in the procedure. You failed me and you failed your intern, Ino.” Chief Tsunade strictly scolded Ino.  
Those words failing her mentor struck on her heart. She knows she was at fault and it costs some people a lot but there was many emergencies in the pit that she couldn’t take the time off. She never dared to look her mentor in the eyes.

“I trained you better. All of you. But I’m happy you took the responsibility. That means I taught you well.” Ino finally looked up in Chief’s eyes who was give an understanding look to Ino.  
“Don’t beat yourself up on this. You cannot save everybody. Ino, what I’m about to say is serious. I need you to take the case of Kakashi from Sakura’s hand.” Ino was confused because the last thing she remembered that Sakura didn’t even let anybody operate on Kakashi.

“But Chief, why?”  
“Sakura is going through somethings and Kakashi is like father figure to her and I don’t want to anything to go wrong because of the pressure. If anything goes wrong in that OR, I don’t think Sakura would able to forgive herself ever again. So you would be the lead surgeon on the case.”   
Ino wasn’t sure about this but she knew Chief was right. She nodded and dismissed herself. Ino knew Sakura will be upset but she felt that warmth of trust from her mentor in her heart.

Uchiha Corporation: 2PM

The fussing, rustling of papers, laughter, fights everything happening in the lunch break. Sauske was envious. He would never admit it but he was. He sat inside his cubicle staring the employees in his office. Then he glanced at the empty desk, Karin. She didn’t came in today. After everything happened yesterday, she needed time to free herself from the office work. Sasuke was alone. Working all alone. He looked at his phone to send a text to his dear, jerk elder brother. He remembered his meeting with Itachi recently.

Flashback  
“Why are you here, brother?” asked Sasuke sipped his juice.  
“Always on the point. Dad called me last night.” Itachi had a serious face that means more work load.   
“What does he want from me now? I did not made any kind of loss in shares and our business is expanding.” answered Sauske in monotone voice.  
“He wants you to transfer to the US branch.” sighed Itachi and dropped a bomb finally.  
Sasuke was baffled at the information. After all he had been doing to make his company, himself perfect, His Father who does not even talk to him is telling him to transfer after he put his tears and sweat in this company.   
Sasuke took the information in his mind and froze. He couldn’t think and breathe. He felt suffocated and burdened by his family’s love. The love was suffocating him.  
“Sauske? Are you still there?” Asked Itachi worriedly. Itachi was always the favourite son. Sasuke didn’t hate his brother. It was not his fault that their father practically treats Sauske like a bastard or a servant of the family.   
“I need time to think.” Sauske finally answered digesting the news.

Present time.

Sasuke gripped his tie around his neck trying to lose it. Sasuke smiled hollowly. He can never be enough for his father. He is a bastard with their blood but not their talent. His father cannot ever love him. It’s true. His whole life all Sauske wanted from his Father was a smile. A SMILE. Maybe he isn’t capable of being loved after all. 

Sasuke came to his senses again and felt something warm on his face. Wetness. He touched his hands with palms and realised it was the pain of being unnoticed in the family by everybody. Indeed, Sasuke Uchiha is a human after all. He is still a child in his heart who wants to be loved by his family without any ultimatums. All he needs is Warmth in his father’s heart for him.

Sakura’s house: 10PM 

Sakura entered into her house after a long and exhausting talk about organ donation and her difficult revelation infront of her therapist. She purchased beers thinking of drinking in her pajamas and sleeping her ass off. When she entered into her room, she screamed. Naruto was lying on her bed like a dead body. Sakura got angry.

“Naruto, get up!” Yelled Sakura.  
“Oh, You’re back. I can’t sleep at my house, it was too lonely. I ate your leftover sandwich. You need to cook something.” murmured Naruto into deep slumber.  
Sakura glared at his male friend ready to throw him out but noticed a bottle of pills and prescription for anger management today’s date. She understood something happened at work.

Naruto peeked from his blanket and told her he screwed up at work today. Sakura did not asked in details because that’s how things were between them. They understood each other without trying to pry. She sat beside her friend and opened two beer bottles. She tapped his face and he smiled. 

“I really needed this.”   
“Cheers to our fucked up life.”  
They enjoyed their beers watching Rick and Morty on Netflix. In each others company, they felt warmth.

Graveyard: 2AM   
“Hello, Mother! I’m really sorry. I’m late for your birthday. I’m a bad daughter ain’t I? I miss you mom. I really do.” Hinata giggled sat infront of her mother’s grave. Her driver was standing their to take her home.

“I really wanted you to meet Naruto, Mom. He is the best I can ask for. But tell me mother how can I tell father? You know how he is. I wish I had the power to bring you back to life.” She smiled cleaning her tears.   
“It’s getting cold, Mom. I need warmth.” 

Sakura’s house: 3AM   
Sakura and Naruto was fast asleep besides each other. Suddenly, Naruto’s phone vibrated. He didn’t got up but Sakura did. Sakura checked the message it’s from Hinata. She was asking Naruto to pick her up from graveyard. Sakura got chills, what is hinata doing there at this hour? She widened her eyes in shock and looked at her friend. They actually suit each other perfectly. 

“Naruto wake up! Your girlfriend is waiting at the graveyard for you.” Sakura teased him.   
Naruto listening to weird statement woke up with “WTH” look. She gave him his phone and Naruto hurriedly woke up to leave at that second. 

“Don’t forget your jacket. It’s cold out there.” said half-sleepy Sakura.  
“Sakura, Sauske is on the door should I let the bastard in?” Sakura got confused what is happening with their partners roaming at this hour of night?

Sasuke noticed Naruto looked much better than before. Naruto smirked and nodded as an appreciation. Naruto left.

“Where’s Naruto going at this hour?” entered into the room.  
“His girlfriend is hanging out at the graveyard it seems.” snuggling into her pillow for warmth.Sasuke gave her a twisted and funny look. 

Sasuke took notice of beer bottles empty and chips wrappers lying around. He rolled his eyes and began to clean the room. After cleaning, he glanced at Sakura. It’s been three days since they met after he dropped her at Ino’s house. He had many questions for her and he wanted to confess many things to her. But seeing her condition like that, he paused himself. Sakura felt weird with Sauske in silence as if he is suffocated.

She got up and sat properly on the bed.   
“I’m here.”   
He smirked at her instincts of catching things.   
He slowly sat on the edge of the bed with heavy footsteps. Sakura pulled his arm close and tucked him inside the blanket. She knew how sensitive is he about physical touch. So she kept a distance between them but entwined their hands together. 

“Do you notice me?” asked Sasuke.   
In two years of their relationship, Sauske wasn’t the one to ask the fluffy-sentimental questions. Something messed him up pretty bad it’s seems.  
“Every second.” she smiled.   
He felt the warmth in his heart after a long time.

Graveyard: 3:30AM 

Naruto knew it was Hinata’s late mother’s birthday today. He rushed out of the car and to see his driver trying to console awfully upset and crying girl. He softened his eyes and thought how broken are the people? 

He slowly approached the driver and tapped on his shoulders. The driver surprised and stammered.  
“She won’t stop crying.”   
Naruto entered into the car and pulled Hinata into his lap. Hinata knew the warmth and covered her face into his jacket. Naruto rocked back and forth trying to console her. 

“I’m here. I’m your warmth.” He answered kissing her hair.


	5. Life

Konoha Hospital: 9AM 

“Take a deep breathe, Ino. You can do this.” murmured Ino to herself. She looked at the Name plate on the door. Dr. Haruno Sakura, General Surgeon. She felt bad for Sakura. Sakura and Ino were like twisted sister. Nobody gets them purely but they get each other. Ino gulped her saliva and took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She finally checked, Sakura is not in her office. Ino groaned. Where the hell is forehead? 

Sakura’s house: 9:30AM 

“Brrnngg” 

Sakura jolted from her bed and sat up listening to voice distorted her slumber. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and reached at the alarm clock to shut it. Sakura looked at the time and she knew was late for her shift. She already informed her chief last night not coming to the hospital today. She needed time for herself. She will go to the hospital in the evening for the scheduled liver transplant. She remembered Kakashi and then glanced beside her. Sauske. Naruto. They need Good news. She knows she isn’t suppose to say anything before surgery, because anything can go wrong. 

She sat up in the bed and stared at Sasuke’s serine face. He was sleeping finally. She was worried about him. He was always holding everything together, by himself. He told her what Itachi discussed on lunch with him. All she need from his family is let the guy take a breathe after all he had done. But she can’t say anything in that matter, because it’s family affair. She is not family, yet. 

She came out of her thoughts when she saw Sasuke shifted in her sleep. He rolled towards Sakura and found her staring at him. He faced Sakura with questioning her. She shook her head and leaned down to cup his face. Sasuke let her. Unconsciously, Sasuke brought his hands around Sakura’s waist and pulled her body on top of his. 

Sakura was taken aback. Sasuke never initiated affection. Amused Sakura took chance to pull Sasuke into a lusty kiss. First, she pecked on his lips softly. Sasuke frowned but replied with brushing his lips hesitatingly on her lips. Sakura’s lips curved and wildly she started sucking his lips. Sasuke groaned & bit her upper lip and soothed the area with his tongue. After having heated make-out session, Sakura stood up and stretched her body. She looked back at Sasuke who stared at the ceiling. He was still engrossed and concerned about the exchange happened between him and his brother. Sakura shook her head and moved towards to the kitchen for some caffeine and breakfast. 

“Sasuke! Are you still asleep?” asked Sakura. After she set the coffee and plates on the table for breakfast. Sasuke didn’t helped her at all. She isn’t the housewife. She glared. 

“Uchiha Sasuke, I’m counting till 5. You should be here by then.” yelled Sakura from the kitchen.

One  
Two  
Three

She smirked because she looked at her boyfriend’s form who approached grumpily the table.

“Woman! You’re loud.” grumbled Sasuke took the warmth of the coffee cup.  
Sakura just rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour. Seriously is she the mother now? They both settled for breakfast on the table. They were eating in silence. Sasuke liked silence. It’s peaceful. Not suffocating at all. 

“Sasuke?” Sasuke froze. He did not liked this tone. He heard this tone before, Yeah when Itachi was going to tell him something. When his mother was going to tell him to leave the house. That’s the tone. He was ready. Ready for anything bad. He will accept it. He is used to that tone. 

“We found the liver for Captain Kakashi.” said Sakura with all seriousness in her eyes. He looked up with harsh expression like this is no good news because he already sensed a ‘BUT’. 

“But he coded yesterday and Chief Tsunade had to put him on by-pass. He took it well. We are monitoring him closely now.” Sakura spoke with professional tone. No weakness and emotions reflected in her eyes.

Sasuke didn’t took the news well. Kakashi was the one who believed in Sasuke after all. Kakashi was a veterinarian. He was a trauma surgeon. Before completing his studies under Tsunade, he was a medical professor. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura was taught by him. When he left for war, Sasuke was devastated. He knew that’s the last he would be seeing of that old man. But when he got the news that Kakashi came injured from war. He could breathe again. Sasuke visited the hospital that day when Kakashi looked alright. He heard Sakura and Tsunade talking about how Kakashi was ready to sign the DNR form. When Sakura explained what DNR is that is do not resuscitate, allowing natural death. Sasuke didn’t liked it at all. He was not Kakashi’s family by blood but Sasuke counted him as his family. He begged Kakashi not to sign the form even threat him that he would destroy everything good in his life. Kakashi had to agree with Sasuke as the mere shred of hope in his life was Kakashi. If Kakashi didn’t lived, Sasuke might actually could have stopped living. That‘s how deep their bond is.

“Sasuke.. are you okay?” asked Sakura taking Sasuke’s hand worriedly.  
He nodded coming out of his senses. He continued to eat his breakfast. Sakura squeezed his hand and drank her coffee. 

Mental Health Research and Treatment Konoha Centre: 12PM 

“Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming in this group therapy. I recognise some of you and some of you are new faces. Let’s just start by introducing ourselves.” The old lady sweetly smiled at everyone. “Can we start with you, sir?” indicated towards the quiet nervous blond boy. 

He nervously smiled. “My name is.. Uzumaki Naruto. I work in Uchiha Corporation. This is not my first time group therapy. I.. am.. I joined because I have anger management issues and.. please take care of me.” Naruto bowed infront of everybody while everybody applauded for him. He clenched his breathe and told himself that he needs to do this for the sake of others.

Sakura’s House: 3PM 

Sauske was engrossed in his laptop while drinking coffee. Sakura was looking after some charts of her patients. When her pager beeped and showed emergency. She took her coat and her car keys ready to drive to hospital. 

“Sasuke its an emergency I need to leave.” hastily Sakura mentioned.  
“Let me drop you.” said Sasuke. It would be dangerous to let Sakura drive while panicking.  
“No.. it’s..” before she could complete her statement. Sasuke was already waited inside the car for her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

They were around two minutes away from the hospital when Sakura popped the question out of nowhere.

“Sasuke, Would you like to live with me?” 

asked Sakura glancing outside the window.  
Sasuke got confused. He looked at her weirdly with a questionable look. They reached the hospital, she glanced at him. He already has so many problems to deal with. Why Sakura? She thought. She dismissed her question with weird smile and thanked him for dropping her by pecking him on the forehead. Sasuke rolled his eyes and he would ask Sakura again about this matter but later.

She rushed inside the hospital and looked around there were no emergencies. Who paged her then? She walked towards her office and saw a nervous-wreck Ino sat on the couch. 

“What did you do?” Sakura put hands on her hips and walked to Ino.  
Ino has a guilty look. “Sakura, it’s Kakashi.”  
Now Sakura got frightened. “What’s wrong?” 

“Before you hear this from anybody else I wanted to tell you. Yesterday Chief fired you from Kalashi’s case and she assigned me his case. Kakashi coded right now we needed to proceed with his operation. I’m sorry, Sakura.” Ino finally said it. 

Sakura was shaking with rage and looked Ino with betrayal in her eyes. She stepped towards Ino. “How dare you?”

Ino’s heart clenched. Yes Indeed this was betrayal in case of their friendship but before that they were Surgeons. “Sakura..”

“You will not touch him, you will not prep him. If you even put a foot in my OR, This would be end of us talking.” glared Sakura and left for Tsunade’s office.

Ino had watered eyes and laughed. How can Sakura doubt on Ino’s skills? She thought maybe Sakura would be angry at first but she was taking things to personal level. I needed your confidence Sakura. But we’re surgeons I’m going to think about my patient’s needs, thought Ino. She gasped and sat on the couch.

Tsunade’s office.

Sakura bursted into Tsunade’s office without even a knock. She looked angrily at Tsunade and tsunade stopped doing all her paperwork. She knew this was going to happen.

“How dare you? Kakashi was my patient and I worked hard to keep him alive, Chief. You can’t do this to me. Ino isn’t capable of doing this procedure. Kakashi isn’t anyone.” Yelled Sakura.

“Kakashi isn’t anybody Sakura. I know that. I don’t want you to judge Ino harshly. She is going to complete her residency and you’re suppose to be her mentor. She is fully capable of doing this transplant.” Tusnade calmly tried to explain her.

“I said no. She is not ready. This can’t happen. I will not let that happen. I will not let her kill Kakashi.” said Sakura clenched her teeth.

Tsunade has enough. “You will do no such thing. I’m your Chief of Surgery, and you will not disapprove my orders. I was going to let you sit in the observation window but now you will wait in the waiting room just like other families. Because Sakura you’re not acting like his Surgeon but His Family. So leave now before I have to suspend you.” shouted Tsunade at distorted Sakura.

With those harsh words, Sakura left. She was Ino moving Kakashi towards the OR, Sakura ran to Kakashi was looked pale and skinny. 

“Sakura.” Whispered Ino.  
Sakura was panicking and anxiety was taking a toll on her mind. She cupped Kakashi’s face and smiled at him. He was under lot of morphine. Maybe this would be the last time Sakura will hear his heart beat. She whispered in his ear.  
“Please, Live. Breathe.” 

“Dr. Haruno!” warned Ino.  
Sakura looked at her friend helplessly. Ino understood what Kakashi meant to Sakura. Ino tightened her fingers around the trolley. Ino nodded and Sakura understood. They took Kakashi away and Sakura shook in anxiety. Ino looked back at her friend and indicted a nurse to stay back with Sakura.

While Ino started the operation, Sasuke and Naruto got called. They came running and searched for Sakura in the waiting room. She was distorted. Her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled. She looked up at her friend’s face and then she lost it. Naruto hurriedly hugged Sakura, he was soothing her hair. Sasuke almost lost it composure when he heard the news. But then he got the whole scenario, Sakura must have felt worse because she worked hard for to make Kakashi live. At the same time, if Kakashi would have died then Sasuke would have lost her. He will thank Chief later for the wise decision.


	6. Crisis of Believe

Konoha Hospital: 2AM 

The voice of beep from the machines were clear it means the patient is still alive. There sat Sakura and Naruto on the couch besides each other. Naruto was asleep on Sakura’s shoulder. Sakura was staring at the heart monitor as if she was expecting it to waver. The beeping and breathing of Kakashi was a delight sound to Sasuke’s ears who sat on the stool near Kakashi’s bed. 

Ino quietly stared from outside the ward. The surgery was a success. It was her first and it was success. She flew solo today. But she wasn’t happy about that. She was happy that Kakashi lived. She knew the complication rate was high and Konoha hospital really needed Kakashi more than anything else. 

“Dr.Izumi, keep a close eye on the monitor. If anything happens, page me. And don’t you dare to close your eyes for a second. I need that patient alive.” instructed Ino filling the charts and moved to the next patient. 

Tsunade was on rounds and just came out of surgery. Being a Chief wasn’t that easy, she needed to encourage and discourage her staff at all times. That disheartening look Sakura had really bothered Tsunade. She sighed. “I hate my job.” 

Kakashi’s ward: 5AM 

Hinata and Neji heard about Kakashi’s condition. They came to the hospital to visit him. Neji wasn’t going to let his sister come alone this early morning. Neji knows all about Naruto’s and Hinata’s relationship, he wasn’t bothered. Naruto was a kind hearted and hard working person, he had no doubts about him. But he couldn’t support their relationship infront of his Uncle Hiashi, Hinata’s father. He had no right to interfere and present his opinion for Hinata. 

Hinata glanced at the trio who looked super-tired. Naruto fallen asleep on the couch, Sasuke sat on the tool his head lying on the bed beside Kakashi and Sakura with blood-shed red eyes stared at the monitor. Hinata looked concerned. She knocked on the door when Sakura’s attention shifted to her and Neji. She tiredly smiled at them. 

Neji nodded at Sakura’s acknowledgment. Hinata pressed Sakura’s arm and told her to go and drink some coffee. Sakura and Neji left the room to roam outside the hospital.

Neji pulled out his cigarette’s box and offered one to Sakura. Sakura took one cigarette out and lit it. Neji knows once Sakura was a chain smoker but when she became a surgeon she quit. But right now, a cigarette could do her more good than a conversation. They smoked and drank their coffees outside silently.

Hinata pulled a blanket on Naruto and leaned down to give him a peck on cheek. She looked at Sasuke without any safety blanket. She took her shawl out of her small bag and pulled around Sasuke. She sat on the couch pulled Naruto’s face on her lap and sat staring at the heart machine.

Sakura’s pager vibrated. She saw the time in her phone. It was 7AM. She had a appendectomy scheduled. Her friends were still sleeping and still no changes in Kakashi’s condition. Sakura was losing hope. She went to attend her surgery. 

After getting out of her surgery, She asked one of the nurse if there was any changes in Kakashi’s condition. I’m sorry, she said. Sakura hopelessly pulled her cap and gown and walked towards the hospital gate. It was a small journey from hospital to church.

Sakura slowly took a seat in the flock. She took a deep breathe and tried to utter some words.

“Tell me, what should I do? What do you want more? You never gave me parents. You took my baby. All you have given me is pain, PTSD and trauma? Why should I believe you? One minute my he squeezed my finger, next he let go. I thought maybe you won’t take him, maybe you would show mercy. But YOU DIDNT (She yelled enraged) Now, here I’m begging you again to show mercy. He is the father I never had. He gave me love, respect, confidence when YOU TOOK MY CHILD FROM ME. (She sobbed hard) Here my world is going to collapse again and I’m having faith in you again. Let him live, I’ll start believing in you.” Sakura prayed with last ounce of energy left in her. 

When she was still sobbing she didn’t noticed that Sasuke had followed her to Church. He just stared at the girl he admires and likes maybe even loves. She was in pain. He never knew about Sakura’s past. She never told him. Everyday, they meet, she smiled, talked, joked never once he guessed she would have that aggregate of pain eating her. Sasuke knew what to do now. He walked back to the hospital engrossed in his world.

“Dr. Ino, Report to the Ward No 22” announcement heard by Ino who ran towards Kakashi’s ward. What she saw was unbelievable, there Kakashi sat on his own chatting with twinkle and energy in his eyes with Naruto who was teary. Hinata was consoling him. He woke up. Kakashi looked at Ino with thankful face. Ino with teary genuine smile came forward and said.

“I’m really getting rid of that mask, Captain if next time you scared us like that.” Ino playfully glared checking Kakashi for any complication.

“Thank you, Ino.” said Kakashi genuinely.  
“I’m glad you’re breathing.” She hold her tears back. 

“Naruto where’s Sasuke and Sakura?” asked Ino.  
“Sasuke went to look for Sakura.” Replied Hinata.   
“Okay! Guys, we need to let him rest for a while. You can go home and rest too. Visiting hours are over.” instructed Ino updating Kakashi’s chart for medications.  
“Noo, Ino??!!” cried Naruto.  
“Naruto, Ino is right. I think I’m gonna take some rest. Tomorrow you can come and update me on your life.” Kakashi teasingly winked at Hinata and Naruto. They left for home.

Sasuke entered the room with a baffled look on his face. There Pervert Kakashi was smirking at him. Sasuke froze and glared at Kakashi. 

“Stoic as always, boy.” Kakashi teased.  
“Shut up.” relieved Sasuke sat beside him.  
“So how are you guys? Everyone getting along?” asked Kakashi.  
Sasuke simply nodded. He just got Kakashi back he is not going to risk any exposure of anxiety and tension to him. Sasuke glanced at the door from where Sakura was going to enter. Sakura’s prayers were heard. 

She froze and Kakashi eyes softened at Sakura’s condition. She was warily tired. Her eyes were red and her hair was not disciplined. She was walking dead body it seems. They all were like this. His students were broken because of him. After the healing process, he will start the process of mending them. 

“Hey, kiddo.” said Kakashi.  
To Sasuke’s relief, it was the first genuine smile which reached her eyes in months he had seen. She shook her head and laughed. They exchanged meaningful glances and that was enough for today. Kakashi was alive. He was breathing.

When all the processes was done, Kakashi with heavy medicine dose was fast asleep. Sakura’s shift was over she was ready to leave for home. When she was Sasuke stood in the parking with coffee in his hands. He cared. She approached him and took the coffee from his hand. He stared at her face proudly. He would never let her know that he knows her darkest secret until she was ready to tell him.

“Yes” said Sasuke.  
“What?” confuses Sakura drank her coffee.  
“Yes. I want to live with you.” a small smile came at Sasuke’s face. Sakura’s laughed and jumped at Sasuke. He was taken back but caught her in time. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He gave her a look. She rubbed their noses together. They looked at the sky. It was snowing. Christmas was almost here. 

“I love you.” confessed Sakura. He faced Sakura.  
“Say it back.” She was teasing him.  
“I don’t want to be the guy in the relationship always.” she said.

“I love you.” 

those words were magical for Sakura. They sounded bliss in her ears. Sasuke and Sakura shared a chaste kiss while it was snowing. They are growing up despite what life gave them, they would take it together. They would breathe together.


	7. Sex is a Funny thing

Sasuke’s Apartment:9AM

“What? How did he know, Karin?” Yelled Sasuke over the phone at his Secretary. He put down his phone with an angry thud.

“Now What happened?” Sasuke glanced around his apartment. It was half-empty. It’s been a week since Kakashi’s operation and Sasuke’s consent on moving in with Sakura. He didn’t thought it was this difficult. Sasuke was used to his luxury apartment and his big closet. Sakura wanted to move in her house as it’s near from the hospital. Sasuke never given a thought and agreed. But giving up this beautiful apartment is really hard on Sasuke. 

“Sasuke. Are you there?” asked Sakura who sat beside him.   
He nodded. “Hey if you don’t want to leave here, we can always go back on our decision.” she gave him sympathy.  
“No. It’s my father. He knows that we’re moving in.” Sasuke groaned frustratedly.  
Sakura gave him a grim look. She only met his father once and he did not approve of Sakura. Sakura hates him too.

“He’s coming here.” announced Sauske without giving any warning to her.  
She stood up in shock. “What? No.” she screamed.  
He massaged his neck and head with his hands to feel somewhat better. Sakura was afraid of his father, he knows. He tried to calm her down but failed.

“I’m leaving. Sasuke, that Man is like a walking-horror movie. He gives me chills.” she shivered thinking about Mr. Uchiha.

“Sakura.” spoke Sasuke softened his eyes for her.   
Sakura sat down again and made a face. “I’m stressed. I can’t do anything about it.”   
Sasuke got up and kissed her forehead and started packing again.   
Sakura had a grin on her face.   
“Sasuke. My therapist suggested something for my stress. Should I do it?” asked Sakura with a funny look.   
Sasuke didn’t glanced at her face he was engrossed in packet stuff. He had many things on his mind. “Whatever. Just do it.”

Sakura slowly came forward and slides her hands slowly up Sasuke’s chest. Sasuke got goosebumps. He wasn’t fond of physical affection. Sakura knows it. He questions her with a look ‘WTH’?   
She whispered in his ear seductively, “Its really hot today. Let’s go in take a shower.” 

Sasuke froze and untangled her hands and pushed her a little. He became awkward and embarrassed. He knew Sakura was bold and wild. But, this modest? 

It’s been two years to their relationship and medically speaking, ofcourse they had sexual intercourse but it’s been a long time and a girl gotta eat. Sakura was stressed and she had cravings.

“Sasuke.” She glared at him.  
“What?”   
“I have needs. You need to fulfil them.”   
Sasuke’s ears were dark red. He closed his ears before he could listen to anymore of this nonsense. What did Sakura ate this morning? 

“Uchiha Sasuke, if you do not get out of that physical insecurity zone then fine by me. I will find someone else.” shouted Sakura.  
Sasuke pulled his hands down and glared at her. How childish is she? What does she meant by someone else? He was angry. He stomped out of his apartment immediately.   
Sakura thought she really did cross the line. 

Uchiha Corporation:10AM 

Everybody was whispering and staring at Sasuke in the office. He got angry and came to the office in sweats pants. He was always strict when it comes to office uniform with everybody. When he reached at his secretary’s desk, she looked up from her work and made a disgusted face. 

“You look untidy.” commented Karin.  
“A decaf and Naruto.” He glared daggers at her and yelled again, “in my office now!”   
Karin blinked a couple of times, her boss was acting weird today. Ah! She is really not interested. She called Helda to pass Naruto the message. 

Within five minutes, Naruto walked from the elevator and glanced at Karin. He never personally apologised with her. He heard an earful from Hinata when she got to know this. He dared to walk till her desk and smiled awkwardly.

“Hey, Karin. Your hair looks nice today. New hairstyle?” He tried to make a conversation.

Karin with a blank expressions looked at him.   
“No. I didn’t washed my hair from last two days. So it’s not nice.” She glared at him and left with some paperwork.

Dammit! She is still angry at him. He entered into Sasuke’s office where he found his friend in sweat pants that’s odd. He laughed. 

“What did Sakura do, bro?”   
Sasuke glared at him. Naruto stepped back at his mood. “Woah! Somebody’s angry.”   
“My father is coming.” said Sasuke clenching his teeth.  
“Oh! Shit. Your old man is scary dude. Sakura could have been frightened.” Naruto remarked.  
“Sakura wants to..” he hesitated to tell his embarrassing story to Naruto.  
“Tell me.” said Naruto.  
“She wants to have sexual intercourse with me.” words finally came out of his mouth.  
Naruto made a grim and disgusted face and yelled. “Dude! Don’t do that to me.”   
“What?”   
“Don’t say that stuff to me.”   
“Why?”   
“Because I’m Naruto and She is Sakura and that’s disgusting.”   
“Oh”   
“Don’t ‘Oh’ me. Now my brain can’t get those ugly words out of my head.”   
“Shut up.” 

“But Why are you telling me this?”   
“I don’t really know.”   
Naruto then realised Sasuke didn’t really had   
S-E-X with Sakura from a long time and he wants his advice. Naruto grinned.  
“You want me to show you how to do it?”   
Sasuke glared at his friend and said, “Shut it, you idiot.”   
Naruto laughed. “Well I have a meeting. But I’ll send you all the details and things that might be useful.”   
“I don’t want it.”  
“Oh. You want it if you don’t want to be a dad.”   
“Get the hell out.”   
“Geez! You called me here.”   
“Out”   
“Fine! I’m leaving.”

“Which flavour?”   
“Fuck off, Naruto.” 

Konoha Hospital:11AM

“It’s like he is angry and I think he will not move in with me. Oh I’m so screwed. I screwed this up. But I’m horny! What can I do? Tell me what to do, Doc!”

Sakura has been rambling nonstop around 20 minutes in her therapist’s office. Even her doctor was frustrated at her ranting. 

“Why are you telling me this?” asked therapist.   
Sakura made a face. “Because I pay you to listen to my crap.”  
“This is not a problem I should hear.”   
“It is. I just fought with my boyfriend and he doesn’t want to have sex with me.”   
“I’m not friend, Sakura.”   
“Oh”   
“Yeah.”  
“But..”  
“No buts. Tell this to your friend, what’s her name? Ino.”   
Sakura remain quiet.   
“Sakura?”   
“Yeah?”   
“What happened with Ino?”  
“I’m not talking to her.”   
“Why?”  
“I told you so.”   
“That was childish. Ino and Chief did right. You know that too. You should go and apologise to her.”   
“Why?”   
“Because you were wrong.”   
“Umm.. that’s difficult.”   
“Go.”   
“Doc!”   
“Leave, before I call the security.”   
“Fine.” Sakura rolled her eyes and left the office. 

How will she patch her things up with Ino and Sasuke? Wow Sakura! You’re on fire making your people your own enemy. Ugh! 

Imo smiled at her patient while signing the discharge papers. She nodded and came outside to see a guilty Sakura waiting for her. Ino masked her smirked and pretended to ignore her. Ino engrossed herself into paperwork. 

“So, it’s the brain tumour guy you discharged? How’s he?” tried to make a conversation. 

No reply.

“What about your surgery this afternoon? How did it went?” 

No reply.

“Where are you applying for official job? Tokyo? London? New York? 

No reply.

“Ino!” Whined Sakura. Ino couldn’t hold back her laughter. Sakura looked baffled.  
“You were intentionally trying to ignore me. How rude.”   
Ino made a face. “Not worse than what you said.”   
Sakura remain silent and looked at her feet. Ino rolled her eyes and gave Sakura the chart to cheer her up. Sakura read the chart and smiled whole-heartedly at Ino.

“Don’t hug me or kiss me now.” said Ino.  
“I know.” replied Sakura happily.  
“You’re drooling on me.”   
“I know.”   
“Shoo! Go away to your tumour patient now.”  
“I’m leaving. Miss me.”   
Ino shook her head and laughed. That girl is her life. They don’t need any tears or hugs or sorry. They understood each other’s guilt and happiness.


	8. Ultimatum

Naruto’s Apartment:4:30AM

Naruto twisted in his sleep and frowned on his forehead. He murmured some words in his sleep, “Run, Run, I’ll kill you.” That’s when he screamed in pain and woke up. Naruto has a excruciating pain in his head. He saw flashbacks of blood, his mom and a man not his dad but some other man lying dead on the ground. His body was violently shaking and he shrieked. He pushed his emergency button beside his bed. He was spitting blood. The last thing he heard was banging on his door and a woman screaming in his head.

Konoha Hospital: 5AM

Sakura was updating one of her patients chart when they heard about a trauma case coming from one of the nurse. Sakura and her resident followed till they heard the ambulance came to the gate. 

“Male, 23, Unconscious but stable, have an anger management issues and trauma history, on anti-depressant, here’s the prescription his neighbour have given us.” Informed the helper to Sakura’s resident who collected the chart. At first, Sakura didn’t saw the face but when she heard the history of the patient she immediately got into action.

“Naruto” She pulled Naruto into the trauma room and pushed morphine. He was hooked from the machines. She examined him. His heart rate was stable and but his blood pressure was abnormal. Sakura immediately called out the head of neurosurgery for consultation.

“I need full body scan, every damn test you can find in this hospital. I need to know what is going on with him.” She informed her resident. She sighed and caressed Naruto’s head.  
“I’m right here, Naruto. You’ll be fine. You’re going to okay!” she whispered in his ear. 

Sakura came out of the trauma room to take a breathe. She cannot have an episode right now. Her friend needs her. Naruto needs her. She’s not going to lose her shit. 

“Page Chief of Surgery and Dr. Ino right now” She yelled at her resident. She got a little out of her breathe. Ino immediately came to Sakura and glanced at Naruto attended by Tsunade and every head of Surgery she can see. 

“Get me an oxygen mask right now.” demanded Ino. She took Sakura on one of the bed and gave her the oxygen mask. 

“Sakura, breathe. Look at me, In and out.” She instructed her friend as Sakura took the oxygen mask and felt relief then.   
“What do you need?” she tried to console her friend.   
“I need you to go in there, please.” begged Sakura.   
“Okay! You need to calm down. You need to be a surgeon if you want to stay on that case, Sakura.” Sakura nodded her firmly.

Ino went inside the trauma room and heard about the serious conversation. 

“He had a seizure.” declared the head of Nuerosurgery  
“Scans are not even up. How do you even know that?” said Ino. “It might be just a panic attack or an episode.”   
“I’m a neurosurgeon. I have examined his eyes. I can tell. He might had a brain bleed.”   
“It can be true. It got triggered by his episodes or something.” said Tsunade.  
“Where are the damn scans?” Yelled Ino at one of the intern. 

“It’s a seizure. I’m sure.” said Sakura firmly in a better condition now.   
“Dr. Haruno.”   
“Dr. Kabuto”   
“Scans are here.” 

Kabuto looked at the scan closely and cursed. They all looked seriously concerned. 

“We need to take him into the OR immediately before the bleeding gets worse.” informed Kabuto.  
“I’m scrubbing in.” announced Sakura.  
“My pleasure.” said Kabuto and left.  
“Oh hell no, you’re not.” glared Tsunade at Sakura. This time Sakura didn’t backed down but stepped up. Because this time it was Naruto on stake and she wasn’t going to leave him alone open on the table.

“I’m. He is not my family by blood so I don’t think you have the authority to dismiss me. This time you cannot stop me.” Sakura declared war with her mentor.

Ino grabbed Tsunade’s arm and said, “It’s Naruto. You have to fire her. She will not stop.” Tsunade sighed and lost the battle. 

Naruto was all prepped and under anaesthesia waited in the OR. Kabuto and Sakura was scrubbing when Kabuto warned Sakura. 

“Dr. Haruno, I know you’r a good surgeon but I also know that Naruto is really important to you. But In that OR he is my patient. So I don’t want you to get all mopey and broken inside because looking at you I cannot operate. So if there’s any chance you have any doubts on your emotions please get out.”

“Thank you, Dr. Kabuto. But I’m okay.”   
“Good. Let’s go and save a life then.” smiled Kabuto.

Ino called Sasuke and Hinata when she had a chance. They rushed to the hospital. Ino didn’t informed Kakashi as he was out of station on vacation. Hinata entered with teary eyes and searched for Naruto in observation ward. Sasuke pulled Hinata and Hinata asked crying.

“Where’s he? Is he okay? I want to see him, Sasuke.” she cried.   
Sasuke sympathies with Hinata and informed her about the operation in details. Hinata was devastated. Two weeks ago Naruto asked her to move in with him but she told him to wait. If she could have said yes at that time, this could have been prevented. It was her fault. She thought.

“. Sakura is in there with him.” That’s a relief Hinata felt. He wasn’t alone opened on a table. Even if he would die, he will not die alone. Sakura is in there. Sakura had many miracle cases. She is brilliant. She will save Naruto, She Believes in Sakura, thought Hinata.

Ino came to the waiting room to update them how the surgery is going on. She didn’t gave them any hope. It’s going to be a long surgery. Ino sneaked Sasuke in the observation deck. Sasuke sat there watched how concentrated and serious Sakura looked. Why God doesn’t want them to be happy for a day? 

The surgery went for five hours and it’s going to be a five and half hour. Sakura stepped back from the table.

“Napkin, please” She asked one of the intern to clean the sweat for the fifth time. Kabuto smirked at Sakura while operating.

“Tired, are we Haruno?”   
Sakura stretched her neck and stepped forward again with suction.   
“No, Doctor. Not at all.” Her voice was determined and firm.  
“Good. Because I’m tired as fuck. Would you like to close doctor?” asked Kabuto to Sakura.  
Sakura knew the surgery was a success. They controlled the bleeding. Sakura smiled.  
“Yes, Doctor” She replied while suturing the brain.

Time: 10:30AM   
Sakura came out of OR after closing. She saw Sasuke waited at the door for her. She tiredly smiled at him. 

“He is going to be ok. We just have to wait until he wake up.”   
Sasuke sighed in relief. He almost panicked but needed to be composed if anything could have wrong in that surgery.   
“When did you had your last meal?” asked Sasuke.  
“Last Evening.” With that she fainted in Sasuke’s arms.   
\- [ ] “Shit! Sakura!” He held her up in his arms and moved towards the emergency ward. 

Sakura opened her eyes to see Hinata slept on the chair beside her bed. She was hooked with the machines and IV with glucose. She fainted. This week really has been hectic for her. She didn’t got any sleep and skipped meals, so this was bound to happen. Then she remembered, Naruto? She sat with a little difficulty and saw Tsunade entering the room. Sakura thought Tsunade was still mad at her for her little outburst.

“How are you feeling?” asked Tsunade.  
“A little blur in my head, but I’m fine. How Naruto? Is he okay? Is there any side-effects?” Asked Sakura worriedly.  
“He is fine and awake. Though he still need rest and therapy. So it’s a long journey to his recovery.”   
“Thank goodness. Chief, I’m sorry.”   
“No, Sakura. You did good. But now you need to focus on your well-being too.”   
“I know. Thank you.” Sakura showed her gratitude and the chief left. 

Hinata was awake by now and glanced at smiling Sakura who was looking at her.

“Hey, how are you? I was so worried.”   
“I’m okay. Thank you for staying with me, Hinata. You can go to Naruto now.” remarked Sakura.  
Hinata giggled. “I better stay here because Sasuke won’t leave Naruto’s bedside for a minute.”   
Sakura’s eyes sparked. “Really now?”   
Hinata made a serious face and informed Sakura. “Thank you for being here, Sakura. If anything happened..”   
Sakura squeezed Hinata’s hand and gave her an understanding expression. 

“I have decided something. I thought you show know first. I have decided to move in with Naruto.” smiled Hinata.  
Sakura happily congratulated Hinata with a hug and said, “Hinata, It’s not my place to say it but Naruto needs serious therapy sessions and it can change him. If you’re gonna be with Naruto, it can’t be for years or months. You need to be with him forever and it’s a big responsibility because Naruto and I can relate things to even Sasuke had difficulty understanding.”   
“I know what I’m getting myself into Sakura, thank you for that. But Naruto is the love of my life and I’m not going anywhere.” firmly Hinata answered.   
“Good. Can you bring me some coffee, please?” Asked Sakura. Hinata went away to the cafeteria.

She messaged Ino who was operating in the OR that she is fine. Sakura sighed and smirked at the tall and handsome man approaching her. 

“Hey? How’s Naruto?” she sweetly asked.  
“As always, snoring.” He sat beside her on the bed. His hand reached to caress her face with his thumb gently. He gently leaned down and kissed her forehead, he lingered a bit long there. 

“I’m still new to these things.” he hesitated but continued. “But I want to be ready.” 

“I’ know.” She Whispered soothing words in his ears.

“Sakura, I need to tell you something about Naruto but I’m telling you this as his friend not his surgeon.” 

Sakura was confused. “Ok.”   
“You cannot take this matter to the chief or anybody.” Sasuke warned.  
Now Sakura was a little scared. “Sasuke.” 

“You know what happened with Naruto’s parents, right?” Sakura grimly nodded. 

Sasuke’s Flashback 

Uchiha Corporation:11:30PM 

Sasuke was going to leave for home when he thought of putting some paperwork in Naruto’s office. He saw Naruto sat on his desk scribbling something. Sasuke frowned and knocked on his door. Naruto didn’t even glanced towards Sasuke’s direction. It’s like he couldn’t hear or see anything. 

“Naruto.” he called and now approached him tapping on his shoulder. His friend didn’t looked up. Sasuke saw he was writing the same thing over and over. He read, “I killed him.” Sasuke was suspicious and widened his eyes now. 

Naruto slowly rotated his neck and looked up to Sasuke with red eyes. Sasuke took a step back because he was horrified at Naruto’s state. 

“Naruto.” Sasuke called.  
Naruto got up from chair with a knife in his hand. Sasuke read the situation and he knew Naruto was not in his senses. 

“You’re alive.” Naruto Yelled at Sasuke.  
“Naruto. This isn’t you. Put the knife down, we will talk ok?” Sasuke tried his best to calm Naruto but he wasn’t listening.  
Naruto ran and attacked Sasuke with the knife. Sasuke with his reflexes dodged and took the knife from his hand. He tackled Naruto until he fell and hit his head on the ground. That’s when Naruto came back to his senses and saw what happened.

Present time: 

Sakura was shocked till every damn nerves in her body. She couldn’t explain if she felt angry for not knowing, if she felt betrayed or maybe relieved that both of her boys were fine. She felt nothing. She looked angrily at Sasuke and asked, “Naruto killed someone?” she choose her words which baffled her. This can’t happen. He was her innocent friend he wasn’t a devil or murderer. Sakura knew even Naruto did something outrageous like that she would still be sticking by his side. Because he really had a goddamn reason behind it.

“He did. He killed the guy who attacked his family. He was only a kid, Sakura. He just held a gun and shot the man. I tried to open his father’s case but police won’t let me because it was shut down on the orders of Kakashi.” 

“Kakashi knew about this?” She screeched in agony.  
“Not long ago. Naruto told him. The point is he is still re-living that night.” said Sasuke.  
Then Sakura realised she needed to report this to her chief. 

“I need to go Sasuke.” She unhooked all the machine from her body. Sasuke tried to stop her while holding her. 

“Sakura you cant tell anybody about this.”   
“Are you kidding me? I need to report this to the chief. It’s my duty Sasuke.” Sakura Yelled back.  
“You can’t. You also have a duty to stay loyal to Naruto.”   
Sakura was speechless. She pushed Sasuke back. “How dare you? You have no right to judge me here.” She was ready march down to her chief’s office to report this.

“Sakura if you step outside this room, that would be end of our relationship.” His words echoed in her ears. Did he really just set an ultimatum infront of her? Sakura turned around with betrayal in her eyes. He was telling her choose him or her job? Who the Fuck he thinks he is? Yet Sakura’s footsteps were so heavy that she couldn’t dared to step outside the room.

“Get out.” she shouted. Sasuke knew what he did was wrong but Naruto blindly trusted Sasuke and Sakura had the right to know about this. He couldn’t afford to lose Naruto’s trust not Sakura. But he might have just lost her.


	9. Assisted Death

Assisted Death

Coffee Club: 2PM   
One week later... 

“Ino-Pig, I have been waiting since 20 minutes. Where the hell are you? People are staring at me in pity now.” Sakura hissed and left fifth voicemail at Ino’s phone.  
She looked around it was her third coffee. Apparently her best friend called her in Cafe to meet and she’s the one who’s late. People started to stare at her now with pity because she’s sitting in a cafe all alone maybe even talking how her date has ditched he. She sighed. 

When Sakura was ready to leave, she was Sasuke entering the cafe with a woman. Although she knew it would be a formal meeting but still she had concerned. Sakura didn’t cared enough to stay as she was still mad at Sasuke about Naruto thing. They were not on talking terms or more like she was avoiding Sasuke.

Sasuke caught Sakura’s eyes and stared at her. Sakura was ready to leave now but Sauske excuses himself from the woman and blocked Sakura’s way. He grabbed her arm and faced her. 

“Where the hell have you been?” asked worried Sasuke.  
“Out. It’s none of your business.”   
“Sakura, It’s been a week since I saw you. I’m living at your house all alone.” He remarked.  
“Do whatever you want. Let me go.”   
“Sakura, we need to talk. My father is asking for you.” He pulled her on the corner of the cafe.  
“Tell him we’re broken up.” That was harsh.  
Sasuke hardened his expression. “Fine.”   
Sakura didn’t meant that but she took his hand and he turned around. “Give me some space. I didn’t meant that.”   
“I’ll see you at home?”   
“I’ll try.”   
Sasuke nodded and left to meet the woman was waiting for him.

Naruto’s Apartment:3PM 

“Hinata, can you open the door? I’m in the shower.” Yelled Naruto from the bathroom.  
“Ok!” When she opened the door a grumpy Sakura suddenly burst inside.

“Naruto, where’s he?” She scared Hinata a little. She was still getting used to Sakura.

“Hey. He’s in the shower, you can wait I’ll make..” Sakura disappeared from the hall and marched towards to the bathroom. Hinata blinked and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Sakura bursts into the bathroom and saw a steamy transparent glass. Indeed, Naruto was taking a shower but she couldn’t see anything because of the steam.

“Naruto.” She called urgently pacing in the bathroom.  
Naruto puzzled and sneaked his to see a grumpy Sakura.

“Sakura.” He whined.  
“Oh come on! I’m a surgeon. I see naked man all day.” She replied.  
“We’re friends and I have a girlfriend who lives with me.”   
“Hinata doesn’t have a problem so why don’t you just shut up?”   
“Fine. You have two minutes. Spill.”

“I hate Sasuke. Apparently my best friend is missing and I can’t go home.” Sakura finally took a deep breathe.   
Naruto glared. “Tell me something new. You have been staying with us, so I know why you don’t go home.”   
“Naruto, I met him right now. He was all mighty and proud. He didn’t apologised.”   
“Want me to kick his ass?”   
Sakura smiled. “Maybe.”  
“You need to go back to your house and sort it out with Sasuke.”  
“But..”  
“Let me talk. I know what he said was wrong but try to understand his point of view why he did that? Tell him straight that you love your job more. I’m sure he would understand.”   
Sakura sat on the floor and sighed. “Why our lives are so complicated?” Naruto grinned.   
“I don’t know. Today, go home and leave me and my girlfriend alone so that we can have sex.” He shouted.   
Sakura got up for leaving “Geez. Grumpy man! I’m out of here.” 

Outside Hinata waited for their conversation to end she never eavesdropped on them. Before her, there was Sakura and Sasuke in Naruto’s life and she respected that. Sakura smiled and sat on the couch she pulled something out of her pocket. 

“Hinata take these. This will help him sleep well without uneasiness. I noticed his eyes, he isn’t sleeping well, is he?” Hinata took the pills from Sakura and shook her head.  
“It’ll take time to heal. What he been through isn’t easy to forget but he’ll get better. I promise.” Sakura squeezed Hinata’s hands and drank her tea.

Konoha Hospital:5:30PM 

“So they are not talking to each other.” asked Kakashi to Ino. They sat in the attending’s lounge.   
“It’s not my story to tell.” She smirked at him.  
“Whatever.”   
“How are you feeling?”  
Kakashi froze and stared hard at the gate. “I’m fine.”   
“Kakashi, I worked in psych ward for Months. I know trauma when I see trauma.   
Kakashi sighed. “I’m adjusting.”   
“If you need help, I’m here.” She smiled at him. Kakashi never heard a word what Ino said he was somewhere else.

7:30PM   
“Mr. Sasori, how’s your day going?” Sakura entered the ward and smiled at her patient.  
“Doc, if you can just write me a prescription so I’ll be done with this world.” The patient was not that well, he was hooked to many machines and needed his breathing mask to breathe every second.   
Sakura don’t like these types of cases. Never. This man was asking Sakura to let him die. As his condition is not going to improve anymore. Sakura had done every research she can find staying 48 hours awake didn’t get her anywhere. 

“According to the law, I need to hear you say it. Twice. Between every 15 days.” Sakura glanced at his wife who was trying to suppress her tears.   
“Fine. I want to die. Let me go, I’m ready.” firmly and breathlessly spoke Sasori.  
Sakura gulped and put her emotionless expression to face him.”Okay! Now all you need is two physicians consent. One of them would be me and the other would be Dr. Kakashi, Our head of trauma. He would meet you after his surgery.”   
The patient held his breath and nodded at Sakura. Sakura sympathise with his wife who is doing her best to support her husband’s decision.

Sakura came out of the room and updated the chart for her patient. She wished she can deny this man the decision of assisted death but he was suffering too much and he seem determined on his decision, medically she couldn’t do much for him. 

“Sakura, You paged me?” asked Kakashi.  
“I need your consent on this case and it needs two physicians consent.” she gave him the chart and he went to meet the patient. After having a conversation he came out looking agitated.

“Dr. Haruno, Are you telling me to permit this patient for assisted death?” He Yelled infront of the staff.  
“Dr. Hatake this is the patient’s wish and I already consented instead of putting him in more pain this is mercy I’m showing him.” she answered firmly.  
“You are killing him.” He angrily replied.  
“If you have some personal problem with this decision then I can find another physician to sign the form but do not look down on me infront of my staff because I’m doing what’s best for my patient.” She stepped up to him and took the chart from his hands and she went away.

Kalashi looked around saw their staff staring at him. He was re-living his army days those comrades he couldn’t save. 

“What are you all looking at? Go back to your work.” He shouted and marched towards the chief’s office. 

Uchiha Corporation: 8PM 

Mr. Uchiha entered into Sasuke’s office and sat on his chair with Sasuke stood infront of him. He looked stoic and stirs as always. Sasuke mustered his courage and tried to speak. 

“Father, how was your journey?” He timidly asked.  
His father stared into his eyes intensely and Sasuke got nervous.  
“I gave you an order and you didn’t followed it.” His father glared at him.  
“Father, I’m sorry to disappoint you. But I already told Brother that I can’t transfer to US branch.” He nervously replied.   
Mr.Uchiha banged his hands on the table angrily. “Did I ask your opinion? I’m disappointed with you.”   
Sasuke frowned and controlled his emotions as always.   
“I have to look after this company. I can’t leave this just half-way. You taught us that.”   
“You’re weak and pathetic just like always. You want to be here with your lowly doctor and that crazy blond kid.”   
Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to imagine a peaceful image. He is always the bastard child in his life. Sasuke is not allowed to live his life or breath on his own. He was his father’s puppet. He is trying so hard to live upto his expectations can he see that? Being with Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto, he could breath again. Naruto is on the edge of losing his mind, Kakashi is still traumatised and Sakura is barely breathing. Was he suppose to leave them on their own? 

“Uchiha Sasuke, you’re a disgrace.” That crushed a mere shred of hope in his heart to win over his father.   
“Pack your things and leave those lowly people behind.”   
He couldn’t handle the rage anymore and he stared hard straight into his father’s eyes.

“Enough! Please, don’t say anymore before I say something I regret.” He shouted.  
His father was taken aback and stood up angrily.  
“Lower your voice. How dare you disrespect your elders? Where are your manners?”   
“Where are yours? Just because you’re elder doesn’t give you the right to shred my dignity off and definitely doesn’t give you the right to judge my friends.” He finally stood up for himself for the first time.   
“Sasuke, I’m your father.” He yelled back.  
“And I’m your son! Not your servant or puppet to toss around like trash. Did you ever realised how unfair and selfish are you to your own blood? Do you even care for me or do you not realise my existence? Do you notice me, Father?”  
His father was shocked and surprised at his outburst.  
“You’re killing me. I want to live, I want to love, I want to fucking breath.” Sasuke kicked the chair and his eyes teared up.   
“I’m killing you?” Mr. Uchiha with pain in his voice spoke gently. Sasuke looked up to his father with tears in his eyes.  
“I don’t want to live like this anymore.” Sauske couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore. He stepped closer to his father and took his hands around his neck. His father’s eyes got widened.

“ Don’t suffocate me with your words and feelings. Suffocate me with your hands and give me peace.” Sasuke’s eyes was red and he tightened his grip around his father’s hands. He had enough just wanted to be assisted by his father to death.   
Mr. Uchiha pushed Sasuke and slapped him hard. 

“How dare you?”   
A tear dropped down on his cheek and he stared with broken face.   
“You’re fired. You no longer son of mine. Don’t ever show your face in this company.” His father shouted and marched towards the exit gate.

Sasuke laughed hollowly and whispered to himself, “I never was your son.”


	10. Mercy

Sakura’s House:11PM 

Sakura stood outside her house and just stared at the door. She didn’t found Sasuke’s car at the parking. He was not home. Maybe he was angry at her for being childish. Sakura’s phone rang. She picked up and answered.

“Haruno, get your man from my bar. He is acting crazy.” Sai hissed.  
“What? What did he do?”   
“He is drunk as Fuck and he almost cost me my job”   
“Why?”   
“I don’t fucking know. Get him off this property or he will be arrested.”   
“Sai. I’m on my way.”   
“You people are now prohibited from ever coming here.”   
“Shut up!”   
She cut the call and paced at the bar in her car.

Bar:11:30PM 

“Uchiha, enough.” Sai grabbed his shoulders and made him sit on the chair.  
“Shut up! I’ll drink however I want to.”   
“Sakura is on the way. Until then don’t get arrested.” Sai glared.  
“Hn.”

Sakura entered into the bar and her eyes searched for Sasuke. There stood her man all looking distorted and broken. He was drunk and in a ver bad shape. She softened her eyes and walked towards him.

“Sasuke.” She Whispered.  
Sasuke turned around to give her hateful smirk.  
“Go away. I can’t deal with you right now.” He remarked.  
“Let’s go home. You don’t have to deal with anything.”   
He looked up at her face sincerity in her eyes.   
“So.. we’re ok?” He innocently asked.  
Sakura teared up. What happened to hard core and emotionless Sasuke? Who broke him to this length?   
“We’re ok.” She smiled.  
Sakura supported Sasuke with her balance and took him inside the car. 

“I have nothing.” She hooked his seatbelt and stared with love in her eyes.   
“You have me.” She kissed his right side of the forehead.  
Sasuke looked straight ahead and never replied.

Sakura’s House:12AM 

They entered the house and Sakura made Sasuke lay on the couch. She pulled a blanket on him.   
“I’ll be right back with bucket and your favourite tea.”   
Sasuke didn’t replied and stared up at the ceiling. Sakura was scared.

She went in the kitchen trying to gather ingredients for the tea. She shoved the things and pulled her hair frustratedly. 

After sitting beside him on the couch and she had the tea. Sasuke just stared at the ceiling lifelessly. Sakura need patience with Sasuke.  
But she couldn’t hold back he looked that sad.

“Sasuke.”   
No answer.  
“Sasuke. Look at me.” She begged.  
No answer.  
“I’m scared, Sasuke.” She whimpered. This time he glanced at her because it was rarely when Sakura admitted that she was scared.   
Sakura held his hands and tried to muster some words.

“He let me go.” He whispered some words finally. Sakura was confused but silent.  
Sasuke’s expressions hardened.   
“My father let me go.” He smiled maniacally.   
“Oh, Sasuke.” She tried to hug him but he pulled back  
“I don’t need your pity.” said Sasuke.  
“Don’t. Just don’t.” She shoved him on the chest.   
“I don’t need you.”   
Sakura punched him hard on his face. Sasuke got shoved back and he touched his lips for a bleed.   
“Maybe you got your senses back now?” She got up and stared hard at him.  
“Ouch!” He chuckled sincerely. She laughed a little.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised and pulled her in his lap. Sakura didn’t expected this so settled her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer hands around her waist tightly. He took deep breathes on the curve of her neck. Sakura shivered and she caressed his hair. She stood up from his lap and took his hand.

“Let’s drink more.” She childishly suggested.  
“You have work tomorrow.” He declared.  
“Right now I have you.” They went to the kitchen area to bring out some wine. They sat on the bed holding the half wine bottle. Sakura leaned in to kiss his forehead but Sasuke caught her lips. They started to kiss feverishly and Sakura caught his hair. They started taking their clothes off and Sasuke paused. He looked straight into her eyes.

“You’re not drunk right?”  
She rolled her eyes and started to kiss him again. He stopped again.  
“Sakura..”  
“No.” They started to make out again until the moaning, sweat and crippled sheet were visible and heard.

8:30AM

Somebody walked into Sakura’s house knocking all the things between his way and the room. He entered into the room to see Sasuke peacefully sleeping in his friend’s arms. He got furious.

“Uchiha Sasuke.” He Yelled. The couple got startled and woke up to see a furious Naruto stared at them. Sasuke frowned and angrily stared back.

“Get out.” Sasuke pulled the sheets around Sakura who didn’t seem bothered much and went back to sleep.  
“Oh Come on! I have seen Sakura like that when we were kids..”   
Sakura realised What Naruto is saying and she was about to snap at him because Sasuke is there and Sasuke is Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto’s collar and shoved him out. 

“I don’t care what friendship and bond you both have. But from today, bathroom and bedroom are off limit for you. Understand?” He threatened Naruto and he never saw Sasuke this protective around Sakura. 

“Jeez. Fine, asshole.” He was about the leave when he turned around to give him a serious look.  
“If you’re not working there, I’m done with that place, Sauske.” Sasuke sighed and told him he will talk later.

“Oh by the way, Sakura has a cute ass, treat of gently.” 

“Naruto.” Sakura whined and shoved a pillow at him. Sasuke was furious when Naruto left. He left a questioning and jealous Sasuke to Sakura.

“No bathrooms, No bedrooms, No drinks.” He remarked.   
“Shut up.” Sasuke approached her and gave her a kiss on the left side of the neck. 

“No bathrooms.” He kissed another side of the neck.  
“No bedroom.” He licked her collarbone and kissed her hard. Sakura pulled back and rolled her eyes.

“Fine. But I can’t say no to drinks.” She Whispered back while hugging him and hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He shook his head and caressed her long hair. They sat their for a long time until their phone rang.

Konoha Hospital: 11:AM 

“Mrs. Sasori, this is the prescription. I bought it for you. I thought it would tough for you.” Sakura respectfully and sadly replied.

The patient’s wife smiled sadly. “Imagine loving a man for 13 years and after that trying to support his decision to kill himself, that’s when you will know how tough it is.” She remarked and went inside the ward.

Sakura saw Kakashi’s face and knew what he was about to do. He went inside the ward hurriedly.

“Kakashi stop!” Sakura Yelled but he didn’t heard her. 

“Don’t do it. Don’t take the pills.” Kakashi almost begged to the Patient who smirked at his statement.

“Why don’t you want me to die?” Sasori Asked.

Kakashi’s Flashback.

He stood up giddily all he saw was blood and smoke coming from their tanker. They were suppose to take a patient to the safety but somebody bombed their tank. He checked his teammates pulses but all were dead except one.

“Captain.” The comrade whispered. Clothes tattered and blood spread everywhere. He had a deep injury on his neck. He was bleeding profusely from his lower body. There’s nothing much Kakashi could do for him. Kakashi was in a state of shock but determined to atleast save one of his comrade.

“You don’t die on me. You don’t close your eyes. It’s an order.” He held his partner’s neck so the bleeding could stop.

The comrade was shivering and shaking, he tried to whisper.

“Captain, you cannot save everyone. This is the hypothermia. After this my organs will start shutting down. You need to let me die peacefully, Sir.” He smiled through tears.

“I’m not letting you die. Emergency services is on their way.” Kakashi was pissed looking in the air searching for helicopter.

“Kakashi, Tell Sara I loved her and I’m sorry for dying so soon.” He cried.

“You’re not going to die, you understand?” 

“It’s painful. Let me die. Let me go. Think of it as Assisted death. Please.” He mustered all his energy and finally Kakashi gave up and let him bleed. He heard his heartbeat stop and that’s when he saw the helicopter in the air.

Present time. 

“Dr. Hatake.” Somebody yelled his name and he came out of trance. He looked at the patient and at his pain. Ofcourse Sakura was right mercy is the best option.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and quickly went away from the place. Sakura looked concernedly at Kakashi’s exit.


	11. Addiction

Sakura & Sasuke’s House: 1:30AM 

“Sasuke.. are you even listening?” shouted Sakura for the tenth time. She had some big surgery tomorrow that would take her to another notch or maybe the chief of surgery. That was a big thing, being the chief of a hospital, she was in the race, but Sasuke wasn’t. Why the hell he is wasting his sleep when he didn’t understood a word.

“Sakura, let’s sleep. I’m tired. I have an interview tomorrow.” He declared in an annoyed manner. Sakura jumped close to him and leaned infront of his face.

“Think, if my surgery went well tomorrow the Lee would be able to live a very long life, Sasuke.” Many didn’t noticed but his girl was never greedy. Her patients come first for her not her job and not promotion. He pulled her on his shoulder while she struggled and they went back to their room.

8:00AM

“You have your files?”   
“Yes”  
“Documents?”  
“Yes”  
“You’re wearing you’re lucky underwear?”  
“Ye—- What?”   
She laughed. He scowled. “Shut up.” She snacked her hands around his neck and his hands pulled her closer. 

“I know this will be hard for you. Starting from the bottom but alreast you’re free.” She pecked him and he caught her words and her lips at the time.

“Thank you.” He pulled away and said their goodbyes.

Konoha Hospital:5PM 

“Dr.Hatake, Report to the OR2”

Kakashi ran like anything to the OR along with his residents and interns. 

“Who’s the patient?” Asked Kakashi strictly.  
“Mr. Lee” one of the resident answered. Kakashi cursed and speed up his pace to the OR fast.

Kakashi saw Sakura trying to bring Lee back with chest compressions. He entered and asked.

“How long has he been down?”   
“Twenty Two minutes.”   
It was too late. They couldn’t bring him back, even if they did he would be brain dead. 

“Dr.Haruno, I’m sorry. He is gone.”   
“No, This was suppose to work. He will be back.” Sakura was not listening to anybody so Kakashi had to step in and hold her shoulders to make her stop.

“What the hell are you doing? Don’t touch the machine. Stay away.” She shouted and Kakashi took Sakura out of the OR.

“Take a walk, Haruno.” He know he shouldn’t scolded her. But what happened in that OR was Sakura’s fault. But anybody in her shoes, couldn’t have noticed the tumour in his brain. 

Kakashi called Ino and told her everything.  
Sakura ran into the morgue.

“Everybody out.” She shouted and started to post-mortem the body. Ino came and saw Sakura’s condition. This time the patient she lost was a personal loss. She knew Sakura was going to destroy herself if nobody could reach her. Ino came from behind and hugged her.

“It’s ok. Breathe.” Sakura struggled but finally gave in. She screamed and cried like and leaned in Ino’s touch.

“It’s ok. It’s ok.” Ino consoled her caressing her hair.

Ramen Cafe:6PM

“You’re treating me Ramen because you got the job.” Naruto grinned madly at his best friend. Sasuke just ignored his statement and concentrated on eating his food.

“On the serious note Sasuke, I know you won’t come back to the company but howcome you think I would be able to work their without you?” 

Sasuke finally gave a understanding look to his friend. “We built that company together. I’m gone that doesn’t mean that company needs to be destroyed.” 

Naruto nodded and started gulping his food down his throat. Sasuke disgusted.

“How’s Hinata?” Naruto froze.  
“She’s.. adjusting.”   
“Her father?”   
“Yeah. Angry man.”   
“Hn.”   
“It’s been difficult on her. Because of me she’s already suffering and now her father is emotionally torturing her.”   
“Idiot, She loves you, trust me she’s not suffering because of you but she would, without you.”   
“Wow. You are a changed man.” He patted Sasuke’s back and dodged his attack. Sauske smirked and Naruto laughed.

Konoha Hospital:8:30PM  
Tsunade’s Office.

“Sakura, its not your fault.”  
Sakura blankly stared at the ceiling.   
“But Board won’t think like that, Chief.”   
“I’ll handle them.”  
“You have been handling them since I got in this hospital. They were always been after my job.” She sighed and glanced at Tsunade.  
“I’m protecting you because you’re like my daughter.”   
“And I’m telling you that’s enough because you’re a mother to me.” She declared and left the office.

Tsunade dialled a number from her phone desk.   
“On Friday, Boards of Directors are organising a meeting in the inquiry of Patient 254 named Lee. I think they are going to blame Sakura for his death.” 

Sakura & Sasuke’s House:10PM

Sakura rang the bell and before entering into the house she took a deep breathe and tried to smile. Sakura got to know about Sasuke’s acceptance in Hyuuga corporations. She would not throw her gruesome life into Sasuke’s little joy in weeks. A happy Sasuke opened the door, though his face looked Stoic as always but his eyes glittered.

“You got the job.” She tried to sing happily and hugged him tightly. Sasuke was taken aback but caught her in time. 

“You’re a monkey. You jump on me every time.” She fake-laughed And pulled him a hungry kiss. Sasuke pulled back immediately and looked into her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”   
Sakura without discussing anything pulled him down for another kiss.   
“Sakura.. stop.. hey.” He held her by the shoulders and glared at her.  
“What?” She glared back.  
“You’re drunk.”   
“So what?”   
Sasuke tried to assess the situation but he couldn’t caught anything. He looked into her eyes it was red. He not only can smell alcohol but weed and cigarettes too.

“You’re high.” He stood up angrily. Sakura giggled like a mad woman.   
“I was a junkie. You know that.” She laughed.   
He was shocked and baffled at her behaviour. He and Naruto had seen Sakura like this before and helped her through it. But her doctors said if she slipped again they can’t get her back. Here we are again, Sasuke cannot let this happen just when they are going to live a normal happy life.

Sasuke took her arm and dragged her till bathroom shower. He turned on the cold water and stepped back. Sakura gasped and fumed at Sasuke.

“How dare you?” She pulled his collar. She was wet and shivering now.  
“We have been on this road before, and I’m not ready to lose you, even if I have be the bad guy.” Finally Sakura got silent and stopped struggling. Her knees gave out and Sasuke caught her in bridal style took her to their room. 

“I’m going to make you some coffee and you’re going to change.” He ordered her. She just sat their blankly stared at the wall.

Sauske came out of their room and sat beside door. He sighed and pulled his hair. 

“Why?” He hit his head on the wall and glared at floor. 

Sakura was guilty. She knew what she had done is beyond repair. Sasuke was happy but she destroyed his happiness. She never should have came home or made an excuse but Sasuke would go mad if he didn’t saw her. All she can think is how ashamed and disappointed Sasuke would be in her. She went to one of her junkie friend’s house. She thought she would just drink and dance. But turned out she started with Weed and the next  
Thing leads to cocaine. She got out of control she felt relief, she let go of things and life. She didn’t cared about anything else and she was at fault. That’s why Sauske didn’t came into the room the whole night. It was 6AM and no signs of Sasuke. She was no longer high. She stood up and opened the door to see Sasuke sat beside the door. He fell asleep and Sakura’s eyes teared up. 

She sat beside him and caressed his left cheek softly.   
“I’m sorry.” A tear fell down and then another.  
“I’m happy for you. I should have said that. I really am. I fucked up again.” She cried.  
Sasuke’s sleep broke and he pulled her into his arms. He caressed her hair and hugged her tightly.

“Ssh! I know. It’s ok.” He kissed his hair and heard her sobs loudly. The sobs pierced his heart every second. He couldn’t bear the sound of the pain that Sakura is bearing.

“I’m here. Im not going anywhere. I love you.” He whispered in her ears trying to comfort her.

Kakashi’s Apartment:8AM 

Kakashi got a call from Tsunade about the meeting this Friday between Boards who was after Sakura’s job. He needed to take some action so he went to one of the board members house. Danzo. He gave him the amount he wanted and told him to make sure that Sakura didn’t get fired.

“Dr.Hatake, People think I’m evil and greedy man. But I do have eyes and I can see the unfair treatment. Sakura Haruno is an excellent doctor Konoha Hospital has seen since Tsunade. I’m an only person and it’s politics not talent. I’ll try my best to convince other members but you need to Prepare your student for any decision.” 

Kakashi came out of trance and thought he woke up from coma to erase the bad vibes from his students life. But it seems the more happy they become, the more problems they started to face. And if Sakura got fired from the Job, the shred of hope holding her would break her and nobody could mend her.

Sasuke. He got to know about Sauske recently. Kakashi was happy that his student is free and independent. He couldn’t be more proud of him as he finally confronted his father. But he knew how much Sasuke sacrificed and sweated for that Company. Sasuke would never admit how much pain had he felt when he left that company. 

Naruto. When Naruto got admitted in the hospital Kakashi’s heart almost stopped. He took care of the Naruto since he could walk. He knew his parents and they were really good people. He knew Naruto’s past and his brain. Nobody can know about Naruto’s past because people would not look the same way they do right now. His nightmares and his anger is the main concern of Kakashi. Although, Naruto have a forever partner who knows everything about him and can love him in every shape. He was a proud daddy.

They were puppies when they came to him. He had seen them grow from their pain and suffering life. He was proud of them. Although he never let them know but he finally felt like a father.

Sakura’s House:9:30AM 

“Sasuke, we need to do something. They are being unfair.” Ino put her coffee cup down and whispered as Sakura was still asleep.

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a look and nodded.   
“The only problem we need to face is Sakura herself. She never let Me and Sasuke come between her work.” remarked Naruto.

“What are you guys doing?” asked Sakura who came out of the room. She sat beside Sasuke in the empty seat. She held her head in her hands and scoffed.

“Hangover?” Ino suspiciously asked her as Sakura declined Ino’s offer yesterday for drinking.   
Sakura panicked and stuttered, “We celebrated. Me and Sasuke.” She gave a begging look to Sauske. He frowned. He got kicked under the table.

“Yeah.” Ino suspiciously looked at them but let go of situation.   
“I came to pick you up for hospital. There’s some meeting held for the Attendings.”   
Sakura got confused and went back to take shower.

“I can’t get involve until Sakura tells me.” replied Sasuke. Naruto sighed.

“I have to leave for work now..” He stopped and looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

“I was not hurt by your statement. I have work too.” Naruto grinned nervously and left. 

“So, you had sex? How was it?” Out of no where Ino asked him that question it startled him. He was in dark pink colour now.

“None of your business.”   
“Oh! Girls know everything.” She teased him a little and when Sakura came out of Sasuke had a funny look.

“What?”   
“Nothing, Sauske was telling me about work.” Ino got up and winked at Sauske, she went outside to wait for Sakura. Sakura coughed. She leaned in and pressed a hard kiss on his forehead. 

“I’m sorry again. I knew it before anybody else that you would crack the interview. Who wouldn’t want my boyfriend?” She rubbed their noses together and he smiled a little.

“Check your drawer I bought you something.” She pecked his cheek and left for work.

Sasuke went and checked his drawer to see a  
Pen. He shook his and saw that he had his family’s symbol on it. There was a note that said. 

“No matter what, you’ll Always be an Uchiha.” He had a small smile and took the pen with him to his first day to work.

Konoha Assembly Hall:11AM 

“Let’s begin.” Tsunade announced.  
“Dr. Haruno, My question is to you that Patient 254..”   
“His Name was Lee.” She interrupted them. Ino pinched Sakura to keep quiet.  
“Mr.Lee and you were friends from long time?”   
“Yes.”   
“So this was s personal case for you?”   
“Yes.”  
“You already knew that your emotions are out of the question nowadays so why did you insisted on doing the surgery instead of some other surgeon?”   
Sakura closed her eyes. She knew this was coming at her. Lee was a good friend but she never let her emotions took control of her.

“Next.” Tsunade yelled.  
“Dr.Haruno, you’re seeing a counsellor I got to know, am I right?”   
Ino fists clenched. “I’m sorry, are we here to post-mortem Sakura’s personal life?”   
“Yes, I’m.”   
“So you think your emotions are all over the place?”   
“Yes, Maybe. I’m surgeon. I know I’m suppose  
to be a concrete block but I’m not. I’m a human too. I feel like dying when any of my patients dies. I feel happy when my patients lived. I feel for their family members because I see each of them as my family member. Every damn patient.” She gasped for air and drank some water. Tsunade gave her a proud smile.

After 2 hours of torture and questions directed to Sakura. There was only few questions those were positive one of them from Danzo. Sakura felt humiliated and disgusted. She ran out of the hall to nearby bathroom and vomited. Ino came back behind her.

“Are you ok?”   
“Leave me alone.” She puked some more. When Haruno said to give her some space so people should hear it. Ino backed off and guarded the door for her.   
They went back to the hall for the decision depends on the board members.

“We came to the conclusion that the death of Mr. Lee was not indeed fault of Dr. Haruno but due to recent circumstances in Dr. Haruno’a life we decided to give her some break. For three months, Dr.Haruno would be on sabbatical leave. That’s it for today.” Announced one of the board member and they begin to leave. 

Sakura sat their motionless. She knew what it means. It means that they can declare her unfit if she even came towards the hospital. Means she lost the fight. Means she lost the hope. 

“Don’t.” She looked up at Ino and Kakashi who were looking at her like she would break again. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” She yelled.  
“I’m still a doctor at this hospital.” 

“Sakura..”   
“Don’t Sakura me. Don’t follow me.” She got up and left in a hurry towards the gate. 

Sakura was driving her car at a very fast speed. She couldn’t care about that she is being followed by Police or she was high again. She took a line when she went outside the hospital. She didn’t saw a car coming and she pulled her car on the left side to bum it in the tree.

“Hands on your back. Come out of the car now!” The police yelled. Sakura came out of the car and one of the member recognised her.

“Sakura.”   
“Kiba, long time, no see.” And she fell down.


	12. Fading away

Sakura’s house: 2AM 

Sasuke was pacing around the house in tension. He called Sakura many times but her phone was switched off. He called Ino and got to know about the Sabbatical months. He was angry at everybody. He knew it was politics and Sakura was a victim in it. He couldn’t do anything, he felt useless. Sakura has devoted  
her life to the hospital and this is what she gets in return. 

“Sasuke, Sit down. You’re making me go crazy now.” Naruto Whispered. He glared at Naruto. He never should have called him in the first place. Hinata was asleep as she was sick in their room. She wanted to be here for Sakura.

The trio and Ino already searched for Sakura everywhere they could find her. 

“I think we should report this to Police.” Naruto Whispered. Sasuke already assumed the worst and his body was shivering with anger and rage. The phone began to ring, it was Naruto’s phone. The Dialer name was Kiba. They both got confused why in the world Kiba would call him.

“Hello.”   
“Naruto?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Sakura is with me.”   
“What?” Naruto shouted loudly that woke Hinata up and she came to sit beside Naruto. 

“We’ll be there, Kiba. Thanks bro!” Naruto cut the call and saw anxious and curious faces around him. 

“He found Sakura.” The trio rushed to the police station as fast as they could. 

Konoha Police Station:2:30AM

When Ino first got the news about Sakura, she rushed to the place. She was Sakura with handcuffs on and with a jacket around her shoulders belonged to one of the police officer.

“Sakura.” Ino called out and Sakura grinned at her. She stood up and showed her cuffs at the face of the officer.

“Open it now. My friend is here, she’ll kill you.” The officer glared at Sakura’s language and Ino had to apologise for her behaviour.

“Please let her go. Here’s my ID and you can check on this address.” Ino tried to confront the officer but he didn’t budge said that she endangered innocent people’s life while driving drunk and taking illegal drugs. Ino couldn’t handle the situation she was worried if this goes in the permanent record of Sakura then definitely she would lose the job at the Hospital.

“Take those handcuffs off, Peter.” Kiba yelled from the gate.   
“Sir.” Then officer salute his superior and took the handcuffs off.   
“Ino bring her in my office.” Ordered angry looking Kiba. They followed him and Sakura still giggled and laughed.

“Sakura. Do you know what you did today?” Kiba angrily asked her. Sakura shook her head and grinned. 

“Sakura. Shut up. Kiba, she’s drunk. Usually she’s not like this.” Ino tried to explain Sakura’s circumstances.   
“I know. That’s why I’m really disappointed in her.” Sakura heard those words correctly and laughed sarcastically.

“Who isn’t?”   
“Sakura, I didn’t meant it like that.” Sakura silenced Kiba and sat quietly on the chair.

“So now? Please don’t tell me there’s going to be a lawsuit.” asked Ino concernedly.  
“I got it under control for now.” Kiba gave an assured smile to her.

Entered Angry Sasuke, Nervous Naruto and Concerned Hinata from the door. Their eyes searched for only one person, Sakura. There was she sat on the chair with a deep cut which was dry now on her forehead. It’s wasn’t bandaged but it was cleaned. Sasuke slowly walked to her and she guilty looked at him. Sasuke was really disappointed with her and he gave her a hardened look. 

“Thank you Kiba for sorting this matter out.” Naruto hugged Kiba and Kiba returned the gestured.   
“Make sure she’s okay, it was Sakura that’s why I was easy but if it was someone else there’s would be chaos.” 

Naruto shared a disapproving look with Kiba and glanced at Sasuke who looked angry.

“Ino and Hinata take her inside the car. Go home we’ll meet you there.” Naruto ordered. Hinata nodded and took Sakura with them. 

Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s arm not to react before knowing every detail. Sasuke was losing his patience with Sakura’s behaviour. Sasuke turned and gave an appreciating look to Kiba and left from there.

While Naruto drove the car nobody spoke a word. He wanted to know what was going on in Sasuke’s mind.

“I know you’re angry but this is a really hard time for her Sasuke.”   
Sasuke stared at Naruto and spoke.  
“I know. But we have been too easy on her these past months Naruto.”   
“Because we thought she was back in normalcy. Every small thing right now can affect her in a bad way. You know she loves her job more than anything.”   
“I loved my job too. I didn’t slip into drugs.”   
“Sauske.”   
“I don’t want to talk about this.”   
“Fine.” 

Sakura’s house:4AM 

“She’s asleep and I made her take some pills. But I found this in her pocket. It’s 100gms” Ino gave Sasuke a white colour transparent small bag filled with cocaine. 

“Fuck Sakura.” Sasuke muttered and clenched into his fists.  
“We need to take her back to rehab.” Naruto seriously spoke.  
Sauske sighed. “No.”   
All people in the room gave a him a confused look especially Naruto.

“It’s not only your decision Sasuke. It’s ours. You and Me both are responsible to her.”   
“I said No.”   
“You’re not her family member.”   
“She doesn’t have any.”   
“So you’ll decide about this?”  
“Yes.”   
“No, you’ll not. We’re in this together bastard. We will figure it out together.”   
“It’s not about us anymore. It’s about me and her. Your life will not get disrupt everytime you come home.”  
“So you’re calling her a burden?”  
“No. I’m telling you I can’t be at work without getting thoughts that she would run away or met with an accident or overdosed herself every damn second. I have to think about her because I have given a commitment to her. You don’t have to worry about what she’s eating or if she’s sleeping I have to think about it. So No, I don’t want her in Rehab, I’ll take care of her.” Sasuke frustratedly shouted at Naruto who was taken by surprise but calmed down. He squeezed his hand and smiled, “I know you’ll but we’re here too.” 

“I know.” 

When everybody the house was again silent. He went inside the room to find Sakura gonna through her clothes and pockets searching for something. 

“Are you looking for this?” Sakura turned and saw the drugs in his hands. She froze and hungrily looked at the drugs.

“Snap out of it.” He Yelled and opened the packet to throw it down the drain in the bathroom. Sakura blankly stared at Sauske with blood shot red eyes and dark circles around her eyes.

“You’ll go for the therapy session tomorrow. I’ll drop you and pick you up. You’re not going anywhere out of my sight.” He strictly told her. She looked herself in the mirror and laughed.

“I have nothing.”   
“You have me.” She turned around and left for the kitchen. 

“I’m giving you an out, Sasuke. You can leave while you have the chance because I’m not coming back.”


	13. Past

Konoha Hospital:8AM

“You’re telling me you didn’t intentionally missed the session?”  
“No”   
“So that’s why your boyfriend had to drag your ass on this seat.” Sakura twitched and glared at Sauske who stood back beside her.

“Tell me why didn’t you ever told me you were a junkie?”   
“Shut up.”  
“Are you ashamed?”   
“Yes..”   
“Why did you take the drugs?”   
“I don’t want to talk about it.”   
“Are you uncomfortable infront of Sauske?”   
“No.”   
“Are you hiding something from him?”   
Sakura looked into Sasuke’s eyes which was apparently conveying comfort. Sasuke coughed.  
“I have to go back to work. Where would you be at lunch time?”   
Sakura gave him a questioned look.  
“Am I your prisoner?” Sasuke gave her a look.  
“Ino.”   
“Good. I’ll pick you up at 9.” Sasuke hesitated but then leaned down to gave her a light peck on her forehead and left.  
“So, can we start?” 

Five years ago.   
Kayoki’s bar and Restaurant 

“Why dont you just tell her already?” asked a drunk and young Naruto to furious and grumpy looking Sasuke who was throwing daggers at Sakura who was dancing closely with a guy.

“Shut up idiot. Look at her, she’s destroying herself, Naruto.”   
“Right now I’m looking at you.” Sasuke glared at Naruto who was laughed off.

They saw Sakura leaving with the guy from the gate behind. Sakura came with the guy in the dark alley.

“Where is it?” she asked desperately.  
“What’s The hurry? First payment then delivery.”   
Sakura rolled her eyes and gave him some cash from her wallet.  
“Now, my share.”   
The guy smirked and gave her the drugs. She took one of the tablets and grinned.   
“Kayoki is it?”   
“Yes.”   
“Let’s go to your house.” She mischievously winked at him. Kayoki pulled her close and wrapped his hands around her waist. 

“Let’s go.”   
They were about to leave from the backside when somebody pulled Sakura’s arm. They suddenly turned around to see a muscular guy stood infront of them piercing them with crimson eyes glowing in the dark.

“Let go of her. Now.” In the heavy and hoarse voice he commanded.  
“Sasuke?” Sakura Whispered.  
“You know this guy?” Kayoki asked.   
“He’s my friend.”  
Sasuke pushed Kayoki back and pulled Sakura at his side. 

“What the hell is your problem man?”   
“Scatter away.” He glared at the guy, the other guy choose not to get injured because of one girl so he went away.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura to give her piece of his mind. Her eyes were red and swelled, she was not acting normal. Then he saw the drugs in her hands. He snatched the remaining tablets and cupped her face.

“How many did you took?”  
“Two.”   
“Shit Sakura! I told you to stay away from these things.”   
“It’s my life. I can do whatever I want.”   
“Then why do you even calls us friends?” Sasuke pushed her back away angrily when she almost fell down. She regained some of her energy and grinned.

“Give me my tabs back and you guys can go. I don’t need anybody.”  
“Do you really want us to leave you with that kind of guy?”   
“Yes.”  
“Sakura.”  
“Leave.”  
“Come with us.”  
“Why?”   
“Because.”   
“That’s not an answer.”   
“You’re my person.” Sakura glanced into his eyes to see genuine concern and tension for her.   
“You’re not mine.” She declared.  
Sasuke was hurt a little. But he didn’t gave away his face. His face hardened and took Sakura by arm though she struggled. When they reached the front gate to wait for a cab. Naruto a little tipsy grinned at Sakura as she stomped her foot on the ground. 

“Don’t be so childish.” Sasuke scowled.  
“Shut up.” Sakura hanged behind Naruto’s shoulders to shield her from Sasuke’s glare.   
“Sakura, though he is a grumpy man. But we cannot be everywhere with you. We have our lives to live and I don’t know what exactly happened with you but all I know is you’re doing the exact opposite you’re suppose to do. You’re suppose to save lives and prevent this things from getting spread but here you’re. Look at yourself!” 

They took a taxi to Naruto’s Apartment as Sakura excused herself for bathroom and vomiting. They had some coffee when Sakura slept in Naruto’s room it was time to have conversation between the boys.

“Naruto.”   
“I know what you’re thinking. Sasuke, Sakura told not to tell you this but recently she lost her house.”  
Sasuke looked baffled. “How?”   
“I think she was paying debts for her medical school. The sharks came to her house tried to.. force her.”   
Sasuke clenched his fists and sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”   
“Sakura asked me not to. Sakura needs us. She doesn’t have a job and house. She has no where to go.”   
“I think she needs you, idiot. Not me.” Naruto growled.   
“I know you’re hurt that we hide this from you but Sasuke don’t hold a grudge when she needs us the most.”   
Sasuke stoic as ever answered. “Naruto we have a company to look after. I can’t just get involve in her scandals.” 

“Scandals, you say?” They both heard the voice and turned around to see Sakura with a water bottle in her hand smiled remorsefully at them. 

Sasuke sighed and stood up to leave the house before any drama starts.

“Sit.” He heard but still didn’t looked back.  
“I said Sit.” She shouted. Naruto was about to intervene when she glared at him to back off.

Sauske turned around and saw an angry Sakura who went inside the room to bring her bag. 

“Sakura..” Naruto understood Sakura was about to leave in the middle of the night. Sasuke closed his eyes for a headache. He couldn’t let her leave like this.

“Sakura. What do you think you’re doing?” asked Sasuke concealing his annoyance.  
“I’m leaving. So that my scandals won’t bother you.”   
“Don’t create a scene here.”   
“Guys.” Naruto tried to come between them.  
“This is between me and him. Do not interfere.” said Sakura.

“Where will you go?” He disgustedly asked.  
“Far away where you will be not bothered, Uchiha.” She threatened him to stay out of his way. Naruto tried his best to stop Sakura but he never can stop a determined and stubborn Sakura, only Sasuke can.

Sasuke held her arm and whispered, “Stay and I’ll leave.”  
Sakura looked into his eyes with hurt and betrayal. “No need. I’m leaving whether you’re here or not. Sasuke Uchiha, you’re not a friend of mine.” 

That did it. The statement made him hate her. He stood their waited for her to leave. He didn’t looked back and she didn’t waited. Naruto was the only one holding them she proved. Sauske looked at Naruto who shook his head with disappointment.

Present time   
She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes not to re-live the past. Her therapist looked closely at Sakura as if trying to detect any emotion.

“Sasuke didn’t stopped you?”   
Sakura scowled. “Why does it even matter?”   
“Tell me Sakura, if there’s was a slight chance that Naruto was the forever guy for you then there’s Sasuke, who would you choose?”   
Sakura started to laugh manically. “What kind of question is this?”   
“Imagine.”  
“I would not choose anybody.”  
“Naruto or Sauske?”  
“Now you’re annoying me.”  
“Naruto or Sasuke?”   
“No.”   
“Choose.”   
“Naruto. Naruto.” Sakura realised what she said. She looked at her doctor’s face with anger. “What are you trying to do to me?”  
“I’m undoing everything you had done to yourself, Sakura.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“It means you didn’t choose to tell me what happened after Sasuke didn’t stopped you.” Sakura eyes blood red and glanced right and left but at her face. Therapist trying to making eye contact with Sakura.

“Tell me what happened?”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
“What happened after you left Naruto’s house.”   
Sakura gritted her teeth and remembered.

Five years ago.

When Sakura took a cab from Naruto’s House she really had no where to go. She was still shocked and betrayed by what Sauske had said. She had nothing. Her house was sold, she barely had any money on her, now she lost her friends too. She called the only name she can recall.

“Kayoki is it?” She called.

She reached the Kayoki club and saw Kayoki’s gang standing with them. She approached them timidly and said.

“I’m in.”   
Kayoki turned around and pulled her close.   
“Once you’re in this world, no one can pull you back. Are you ready?”   
Sakura turned off her humanity switch and smirked.  
“Hell I am.”

6 Months later. 

“Naruto, we need to go out of town right now.”   
Sauske looked worried and tried.   
“Why?”   
“They arrested Sakura.” Naruto’s world broke down on him. This isn’t true. That couldn’t be Sakura.   
“No. It can’t be.”   
“I’m sorry. But she is. Apparently she got arrested while smuggling cocaine.”   
“Sauske, Promise me we’ll do anything in our even if it’s illegal way to get Sakura back.”   
Sauske held Naruto’s forehead and held back his emotions. 

“I promise. We’ll bring her back.”


	14. Old friends

Old friends

Konoha Hospital

Tsunade sighed for the fifth time while signing the papers. She got to know about Sakura’s arrest from Ino. She nearly had to get that information out of her. She was worried about her pupil. 

Somebody knocked on her gate and she ordered them to come in.

“Dr. Tsunade.”   
“Hatake, What brings you here?”   
“I need some days off.”   
“Nonsense. I already lost my head of general surgery, don’t you think this is not the right time to ask for vacation?”   
“Tsunade.”   
She stopped whatever work she was doing and looked up to his face. He looked serious. She knew Kakashi still had to adjust because coming from a war without having deep scars on their mind is not possible.

“Okay.”

Hyuga Association: 3pm 

Yes. Sasuke indeed worked under their top enemy company. He knew everything about this company every little detail even their weakness. It was little awkward and weak for Sauske to come for an interview. But Neji offered an equal position to him and a good paid salary. It seemed that Hinata’s father was very impressed with Sasuke’s knowledge and understanding. So Sauske was treated with respect and honour. 

“Mr. Hyuuga you called me?”   
Hiashi smiled and gestured Sasuke to sit infront of him. He never saw him this happy.

“So did you like your new office, Sasuke?”   
“Indeed, Sir. But you shouldn’t have.”   
“You’re one of the intelligent and respected businessman I met Sasuke. You deserved it.”   
“Thank you.”   
“So you’re friends with Uzumaki Naruto it seems?”   
“Yes.” Sasuke was not liking where the conversation was going.   
“Hmm. As you can see I have two daughters Sauske but no sons. I’m not complaining though I’m a blessed father. But I don’t like my daughter’s choice in suitors.”   
“Naurto is a fine and respected individual and one of the most important person in my life.”   
“Hmm.. So it would be impossible for you to marry my daughter?”   
Sasuke was taken back. What in the world is going through Hiashi’s mind? He showed how upset he was. How could he even think like that?   
“Sir, I’m grateful you had given me a respectful position in your company. But the thing is I have committed my life with somebody. So there’s no place for anyone else. And to speak on behalf of Naruto, he would soon have a chat with you. Thank you.” 

And he left the office as soon as he could. He finally took a deep breathe and he sighed.

“Fuck you, Hyuuga.” He muttered fisted his hand into the wall.

Konoha Bridge Cafe: 4:30pm 

“Will you tell me now what’s wrong with you?” Ino exclaimed as she directed her anger towards Sakura’s behaviour. Sakura stared outside where people were happily walked without the worries of the world. She was so busy in her own thoughts that she didn’t heard her thoughts.

“Sakura! I’m worried about you.” Ino finally let her emotions take place. Sakura managed to make a small smile for her best friend as things were clearly not okay with Sakura. Sakura had no idea what to do in her free time. She had no idea want to feel for herself or for anybody. 

“How did your session went? Did it help?”   
“I fired her as my therapist.”   
“What??” Ino surprised and shocked.   
“She was too much for me.”   
“But you promised Sasuke you will behave. Forehead, I know it’s hard for you and you’re hurting but drugs can’t solve the problem can they?”   
Sakura gritted her teeth and slammed her hands on the table.   
“Ino, Enough. I’m tired. I’m leaving.” Ino tried to stop her best friend but she was gone.   
“Sakura..” 

When Sakura was inside the taxi she thought where should she leave for now? Because she had no work and nothing to do. Her cellphone ranged. 

“Hello?”  
“Haruno.”   
Sakura froze.  
“How did you get my number?”   
“Let’s say I have my ways.”   
“Kayoki. Shut your mouth and tell me what do you want?”   
“Easy. I want money and you.”   
Sakura sarcastically laughed.   
“Fuck off.”  
“You May want to be a little polite with me. After what you and your friends did to me years ago. I’m here to take my revenge, honey.”   
Sakura grunted.   
“Screw you. I’m not afraid of you.”   
“You should be. Go to your house I sent something for you.”

‘Click’  
“Fuck..! Sir, Can you take a U-turn from here.” She was tensed and anxious.

Sakura’s House: 5PM

Sakura paid the taxi fare and reached at her house’s stairs to see a big parcel. She frantically looked around to see any person but met with none. She took the parcel inside and immediately her phone rang.

“What the hell is this, Kayoki?”   
“Open the box.”   
Sakura realised he was nearby as he could see her movements. She went to her window and her sharp eyes searched for anybody suspicious.

“Don’t worry. I won’t come right now to you.”   
She opened the box to see huge amount of white powder that’s cocaine in packets. Her hands trembled to reach she was losing her self-control.

“Kayoki, I swear if this is a bloody joke..”  
“You need to sell these and make money out of it. I’ll give you two weeks.”   
“I’m not getting my hands dirty again. Get your pansy ass infront of me.”   
“Oh! Honey, I’m not asking you, I’m ordering you.”   
“And why should I listen to you?”   
“Because I’ll destroy Sasuke and Naruto.”   
“You can’t.”   
“Oh! Sasuke and Naruto went to big lengths to get you out of the jail, honey.”   
“What the hell are you talking about?”   
“It’s seems your friends didn’t told you how they got you out.”   
“Are you playing with me?”   
“Huh. There are some pictures and videos I sent you. Feel free to look at them and Sakura, I’m not joking when I told you I’ll destroy Sasuke and Naruto if you didn’t do what I said.” 

‘Click’   
She got a message and what she saw baffled her. There were pictures of Naruto and Sasuke selling cocaine to somebody. If this photo and videos get leaked they would be go be jailed and prosecuted and their future would be in danger.

She threw everything on her table and banged her hands against the table. Her wrist started to bruise she was helpless and not in her self-control anymore. Never in those last years she thought that her past would haunt her again. 

9:30PM 

“Sakura?” When Sasuke came back home to see Sakura sat in her dark on the couch. 

“Why didn’t you pick your phone?”  
“Sasuke.” In her serious tone.  
Sasuke looked at her and saw what she indicated in her phone.

“Tell me please you didn’t do this.”   
Sasuke was shocked and speechless. His eyes betrayed the truth.

“Where did you get these?”   
“Answer my question.”  
“Sakura. There’s nothing I can explain.”  
Sakura grabbed his collar and pushed him hard.   
“Sakura?”   
“You asshole. I never said you to do this for me.”   
Now it was Sasuke’s turn to get angry. He came closer to her.  
“Do you even know how fucked up my mind was every minute of those 6 months? The minute I got to know that you...” Sasuke eyes and face betrayed his emotions.

For the first time in her life, Sakura witnessed Sasuke being scared for her life. She never thought that she mattered that much to him.

“You weren’t there. You weren’t anywhere. I never stopped finding you nor Naruto did. We were barely alive Sakura. We were barely breathing.” Sakura very slowly caressed his face and her tears were threatening to fall.

“I’m sorry. I never thought this would happen. And now..”   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Kayoki is back.”   
Sasuke’s face hardened and darkened. His fist clenched to beat the crap out of that guy. He breathed out the anger he had to calmly tackle the situation but he could just mutter barely some words.

“When?”   
“I got a call today from him. He.. I got a package full of drugs, he told me to sell these and pay him back.” Sakura managed to explain somehow.  
Sasuke was in fury if somehow that Kayoki got Sakura’s number and address then he had been working with somebody because that much drugs and guts Kayoki didn’t had.

“We’re calling police.” declared agitated Sasuke who was about to call then when Sakura who looked upset snatched his phone. 

“No. Have you lost your mind?” shouted Sakura.  
“He came to this house, he knows your phone number. We need—-“   
“You could go to jail.”   
“I don’t care.” He shouted back.  
“But I do.” She teared up and looked with a broken face. “I do care, Sasuke.” She whispered. 

Sasuke sighed and marched inside their room. Sakura left standing there with conflicted feelings.

Uchiha Corporation: 2AM

‘Beep’   
“Hey, Naruto, you need to call me back right now. It’s urgent.”   
“Naruto where the hell are you?”   
“Hey sweety, I think I just saw Sakura yelling at Ino. You should call her and me back.”  
“What do you wanna have for dinner? We can go out.”   
“Fuck Naruto answer your goddamn phone..”

‘Click’ 

Naruto sighed. Two messages from her sweet girlfriend and others were from Sasuke and Sakura seemed urgent. But Naruto was hell busy because when Sauske left the company his father deadly threatened Naruto not to destroy the company. Here he was, still seated in his chair completing the stupid paperwork for both of the merged branches. 

“It’s not fair. Jerk Sasuke, Never even thought for a second that he is putting me in hell.” Naruto groaned and called Hinata who most probably slept and left a message for her.

“Hey, Hina! I’m so sorry I didn’t called you back. I’m in the office working my ass off because of that stupid Sasuke. I took my meds and ate dinner, I went for my session. I’m taking care of myself so don’t you worry. Love you.” 

‘Click’ 

Then he proceeded to call Sakura next after few rings somebody picked the call.

“Hey you—-“   
“Naruto?”   
Suddenly all work went to hell when he heard a frightened whisper.  
“Where are you?”   
“I’m home. I’m okay!”  
“What the hell, Sakura? You scared—“  
“Kayoki”   
Naruto froze on the phone when he heard the name he never wanted to hear.   
“Sakura I’m coming right over. Is Sasuke around?”  
“Yes.”   
“Don’t worry. I’ll be there. Be safe.” 

‘Click’  
Something trigged inside him and it wanted to burst open. He wanted to hit something so hard. Five years back what Naruto and Sasuke did came for Sakura came back now. It wasn’t only Sasuke’s and Naruto’s life on the line it’s Sakura’s and Hinata’s life as well their career. 

“Hinata.. She didn’t know about any of this. Dammittt!!!!”


End file.
